He is mine
by yuuki55
Summary: What is Tsukune could sing and another vampire came to the school to take make him hers. Will Moka allow it or will she fight for him.
1. Chapter 1

He is mine

Chapter 1

New girl

Beginning of a new day Tsukune got up early to go work out with Gin. He lock his door and went outside, he walk pass the music room and heard someone singing. He open the door to see who it was, he saw a girl with blond hair and green eyes. "She a good singer" said Tsukune to himself, after the girl was done singing Tsukune clap his hands and walk in.

"You're a very good singer what your name" said Tsukune walking up to her. "I didn't know someone was listening to me thank you, but it doesn't sound so good its missing something, and My name is Arata. What is your name" said Arata. "Its Tsukune Aono I hope you find the missing thing in your song" said Tsukune. Before he could walk away she grab his hand, "stay for a while I want you to sing a few lines for me you have a nice voice and you smell so good" said Arata.

"Why not Gin might not be there its to early for him to be up anyways, so I see no promble it doing it, but you have to promise not to laugh at me and thank you I guess" said Tsukune. He took the paper from her and she start playing music and he start singing.

After he finish singing the lines she stop playing and jump on him. "I found the missing piece in the song I need your voice Tsukune will you help me with my song please" said Arata. "I'll help I cant turn someone down if the need help" said Tsukune. She help him up, and she smell him again, "I'm sorry Tsukune but I cant help myself forgive me" Arata then before he could ask her for what, she bit him and start drinking his blood. "She a vampire" said Tsukune to himself. He pull her away from and look at her. "I-I have to go now see you around when classes start." then he took off running to find Gin. Arata smile and lick the rest of the blood of her lips. "Yes see you around Tsukune Aono" she said to herself.

Tsukune when the gym and saw that Gin was waiting for him. "Took you long enough now we have a hour to work out and get ready for class what was taking you so long" said Gin. Then he saw blood on he neck, "Did Moka drunk your blood today wait of minute that not Moka smell you got bit by another vampire" said Gin.

"Yea, but lets hurry up and work out and so I can wash Arata scent off so I don't get kill by Moka." said Tsukune. "So, that the girl name and don't worry about scent. You should worry about that bite mark" said Gin pointing at the mark. "I'll just cover it up" Tsukune put his hand over it.

They ran ten laps around the track, did some push ups, sit ups for an hour. After they rest up they said their goodbyes and went to get ready for class. After Tsukune wash up and got his school unform on. He took out his first aid kit that his mother gave him and put a small patch over the bite mark.

"I really hope that she won't notices" said Tsukune to himself and got the door he went. When he got the school gate he saw the girls waiting for him. "Good morning Tsukune did you miss me" said Kurumu running up to him and giving him a big hug. "good morning to you to Kurumu-chan I can't breath" said Tsukune trying to get air into his lungs. She let go of him and touch his hair, "Hey, Tsukune why is your hair still wet" asked Kurumu. "Gin and I had a work out early this morning, so I went to take a shower so I wouldn't stink" said Tsukune.

"Tsukune I didn't get to have breakfast today so can I have some of your blood" said Moka walking up to him. When she got closer she saw a small patch on his neck. "did you get hurt Tsukune let me look at it" said Moka about to touch it, but he grab her hand. "It just a small cut Moka don't worry about it, lets get to class" said Tsukune. Then he rush into the building "why is he acting odd and he had a different scent when I got close to that patch what is he trying to hide" said Moka to herself.

They all got into the classroom. Tsukune took his seat and lean back in his chair, "What should we do for the newpaper today" asked Yukari. "How about what top songs the student body likes or what's new going on" said Mizore. Their homeroom teacher came in jumping up and down, "Goodmoring everyone today we have a new student with us. She was post to come week early but things came up. I known you guys will have fun with the new student, so you can come in now" said their homeroom teacher.

The door open a girl walk in "Hello everyone I'll be your new classmate, my name is Arata Love." Every student expect for Tsukune started to get out of their seat to greet her, she look around and saw Tsukune. She ran up to him and jump on him, "Tsukune I'm so happy we in the same class." said Arata. "Hey Love-san its great that we all got to meet you, but Tsukune is already taken" said Mizore.

"I don't know what you guys are taking about, I just want a friend that all, so where is my seat" said Arata getting off him. "your seat is behind Moka," said their teacher. "Oh before you leave Tsukune let me heal that bite mark I left early." said Arata then took she seat.

Moka snap her pin in half and Tsukune face turn blue, everyone in the class felt Moka anger. After class was over. Tsukune had his things already pack so he can hurry up and go to the gym room. But Moka grab him and made him sit in his chair. "Tsukune how could you, let her drink your blood. I know she famous but that no reason to let her" said Kurumu.

Before he could say anything Moka spoke up. "Hey everyone let me talk to him alone and I'll meet up with you guys in cooking class" said Moka. "alright we will talk some more in the club room Tsukune" said Kurumu. As everyone left except Moka, Tsukune, Arata. "Tsukune can I heal your mark for you now" said Arata looking Moka. Before he could say anything Moka spoke up.

"He doesn't need you to heal it I'll heal it for him. I would like it if you don't drink his blood" said Moka showing her fangs. Arata smile and show her fangs. "I couldn't help it drinking his blood it so good and his voice anyone can fall in love with. See you around Aono Tsukune" said Arata. She blew him a kiss that just made Moka even mad. She left the classroom, Tsukune turn around to get a better look at Moka. She took his hand and took off her seal. "I'm going to die" said Tsukune to himself.

He try to get out of her grip, but she slam him into the ground then sat on top of him. She took off the small patch and look at it. "How could you Tsukune. Why would you let another take what is mine" said Moka. "I didn't know what she was going to do. I was just helping her out with a few things an


	2. Chapter 2

He is mine

Chapter 2

What to do

Tsukune could see anger in Moka eyes. He didn't know what to say or what to do, all he know that he don't want to make her even madder.

"I'm sorry Moka-sama I promise that it wouldn't happen again please forgive me" said Tsukune.

She loosen the grip on his arms. He put one hand on her cheek and smile at her, she move his hand and bite the same spot where Arata had bitten him at. She drank her fill then she bit the other side of his neck and making sure she left a mark. She put her lips closer to his ear to whisper to him.

"**This will be your punishment at the end of the day I'll heal my bite marks. Remember Tsukune I will never let your blood be taken away**" said Inner Moka. She wanted to kiss him to show her love for him, but she move away and put her seal back on. He wished for her to kiss him, but he knows that will never happen.

He hold her until she reawake to her outer self. She got off of him and help him up, they left their homeroom and went to their different classes. 

Moka walk into the cooking class with all the girls waiting for her. She went to over to Yukari and started to get ready to cook.

"So Moka what did you say to him. Did you go easy on him or did you give him a punishment" asked Yukari.

"Yes he got a punishment he's not going to do well in gym class today. So tell me what are we cooking today Yukari-chan" said Moka.

"Well today we are cooking whatever we want today sensei has a hangover" said Yukari pointing at their teacher with her head down on the table. 

Tsukune came out of the changing room and a group of upper classmen came up to him blocking his away to his team.

"Yo Aono do you think you already have enough females hanging around you. You don't need Love-sama in your gang. Because you already have the cute Kurumu, the goddess of love Moka, the mystery Mizore, the young cutie Yukari, and the hottie Ruby, so leave her alone" said one of the upper class men.

Then he push Tsukune, "hey clam down you said we just going to do is talk to him" said another classmate. Tsukune eyes change color then pick up the guy who just push him.

"I do not like to be push around, I'll only ask you guys one time don't start a fight with me" said Tsukune.

They saw fangs when he spoke to them. "what's going on here. Aono put him down and go for a walk to cool down" said the gym teacher. Tsukune put the guy down and walk out of the gym room. 

He went to the roof top and laid on the ground. He felt someone put something cold on his head. He open his eye and saw Arata.

"You know I could feel your energy all the way from the music room, so what happen" said Arata. Tsukune took the juice from her and sat up to drink it.

"Some upper classmate just trying to start a fight with me. Why are you out of class, you might get into trouble" said Tsukune. He gulp down the juice and look at the sky.

"Well I'm a famous singer, and my grades are very good so I really don't care if I get into trouble Tsukune-kun. I have something to ask you" said Arata.

"What is it? Like I told you that I would help you any way I can" said Tsukune. Arata smile at him and took his hand.

"Will you be my singing partner at this club I have to perform at in three weeks." said Arata

"T-That so soon, but I guess I can be your partner. Do you think I'll be ready in three weeks I don't want to mess up" said Tsukune.

"As me for your trainer you will be ready by three weeks or sooner then that. So follow me we don't have time to waste" said Arata.

She help him up and they left the roof top. "How am I going to hide this from the others and Moka, man what am I going to do" said Tsukune to himself.

She took him to a empty part of the school that no one uses. He saw a piano and stereo. "the school gave me this to use anytime I want. Here is a note book with the songs I want you to learn, you have to skip Math, gym, and homeroom during our practice" said Arata.

"Aright so lets get this started" said Tsukune. Arata smile and went to the piano and start playing. Tsukune open the note book to the first page.

He started singing and started going with the flow of the piano when she stop he stop. "so tell me how was it" said Tsukune.

"It was alright you was shaky at the started, don't stand like you are scare. Just relax and go with the flow, now lets try again." said Arata.

He song and song for a few hours. "That good Tsukune lets stop for now you have to go the newspaper club do you" said Arata getting off the piano and walking up to him.

"crap I forgot they are going to be piss" said Tsukune. Arata gave him a hug goodbye and he took off with the notebook she gave him.

"I think its about time for me to step up my game. I wounder what will you do when you smell my scent on him Moka" said Arata. 

Tsukune ran into the club room and saw everyone looking at him. "Where have you been Tsukune we felt your enegy earlier, but by the time we got there. They said you walk off to cool down, we went everywhere to look for you are you ok" said Mizore.

"I'm fine I just left the school grounds for a bit and lost track of time. So have you guys found out what you want to put into the paper." said Tsukune.

"We are doing an interview with Love-sama" said Gin.

"Who is Love-sama" asked Tsukune. Then Gin hit him in the head "Its Arata Love the one who drunk your blood earlier today" said Gin.

"Oh alright, we should start writing questions to ask her" said Tsukune. They all wrote some question down and look over them. Moka kept looking at Tsukune.

"He hiding something from me I'll wait to club is over with to ask him I can smell that girl on him" said Moka.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

He is mine

Chapter 3

Vampire to Vampire

After club was finish Tsukune got ready to leave until Moka stop him. "Hey, Tsukune I need your help carrying a few things" said Moka showing him all the books she had.

"Sure I'll help you. Well see you guys tomorrow then" said Tsukune waving goodbye to the others. He pick up the books that Moka wanted him to carry. When they got to the door she locks it then turns around to face him.

"What the matter Moka, why did you lock the door" asked Tsukune. He put the books down and sat down on the table.

"What happen to you earlier Tsukune and why do I smell Arata on you" said Moka. She walks up to him and took a seat next to him.

"Some upper class men was trying to pick a fight with me, and the reason you smell Arata on me is she found me and help me clam myself down." said Tsukune.

"I don't like you hanging around her Tsukune I have a feeling that she up to something" said Moka.

Tsukune started to get a little upset. "She not up to anything Moka. She kind, sweet, funny, and she just want a friend" said Tsukune.

Moka saw and felt Tsukune getting mad at her. She took his hand and pull of her seal, her hair change from pink to sliver.

"**Why are you getting upset Tsukune I'm trying to protect you. You are mine after all**" said Inner Moka.

"You say that I'm yours, but you don't really mean it. I'm just a blood bank that you get to drink from" said Tsukune. After he said that his throat started to burn, he grabs it and move away from her.

"**That really hurts Tsukune I never ever thought of you like that. I can see that the burning of your throat starting to hurt.**" said Inner Moka.

She got and walks up to him, but he keeps moving back from her. Moka felt like her heat just being stab, but she keep moving towards him. She finally got hold of him and hugs him, he try to get her off of him but he couldn't.

"**You can drink my blood Tsukune. It will clam the burning in your throat**" said Inner Moka. Tsukune brought his face close to her neck.

"Then tell me Moka do you love me" said Tsukune. Moka could feel his lips close to her neck.

"**Tsukune you know it's hard for me to say how I feel. I wasn't raise to talk about my feelings**" said Inner Moka.

"I-I see very well then" said Tsukune he took his lips off her neck.

She grabs his face and kisses him, "**Even if I don't say it out loud I'll show it to you in this kiss**" Inner Moka. She bit into her own hand and pour the blood into her mouth and kiss him again, she force the blood into his mouth making he drink it.

They kiss for a good seven minutes then she broke it. "**Like I said you are mine and always will be mine**" said Inner Moka. Then she put her seal back on and fell into his arms.

"You never answer my question" said Tsukune he carry her back to her dorm so she could rest. After leaving the girls dorm he ran into Arata. 

"Hey Tsukune what are you doing here I was looking for you" said Arata walking up to him.

"I just carry Moka back to her room and was going to my dorm. Is there something you need from me" said Tsukune.

"Yes, I have something I want to show you, but just wait here for a moment I have to get something from my room" said Arata.

"Ok I'll be right here when you come back" said Tsukune. He watches her walk into the girl's dorm and closes the door.

"I wonder what she wants me to see" said Tsukune. Then he heard someone one call his name, he turn around and saw Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari.

"Hey, Tsukune are you finish doing whatever Moka ask you to do" said Kurumu.

"Yes I was just getting ready to leave, are you three getting ready to go back to your dorms" he asked.

"Yea, but you welcome to come and take a catnap in my room with me" said Mizore.

Tsukune turn red, "W-Well I'll keep that in mind Mizore. Goodnight and sweet dream Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari" said Tsukune bowing to them. They all started to blush and said goodnight to him and went into the dorms. 

Arata found Moka door and knock on it. "Who is it" said Moka.

"Its me I like to speak to you about Tsukune vampire to vampire" said Atara. Moka open the door and let her in.

"What about him do you want to talk about Arata" said Moka.

"I'm just going to get to the point. I'm falling in love with him and I want you to stand down and give him to me. You don't have any true feeling about him right, so give him to me" said Arata.

Moka show her fangs at her, "you DARE say I don't have any feeling for him, you have NO right to ask me to stand down. He is mine and I would never let you have him" said Moka.

Arata show her fangs back at her. "I was trying to be nice and ask you just because your mother is a dark lord, but I'll just take him from you have a nice night lady Moka" said Arata then she walk out of the room and out the dorm.

Moka slam he fist into her wall out of anger, "**She'll never ever have him, so don't worry I have a plain**" said Inner Moka.

"How can you say that you can't even tell him that you love him? I'll think of something" said outer Moka

"**This isn't like you at all" said Inner Moka. **

"Well that because the boy I love might get taken away from me" said Outer Moka. Her inner self didn't say another word to her. She went to laid on the bed so she could think of something to keep her Tsukune.

**TBC **


	4. Chapter 4

He is mine

Chapter 4

Bust it

Arata came back out to find Tsukune still waiting for her. "Did you get what you needed" said Tsukune.

"Yes, now follow me" said Arata. They started to walk to the place she wants to show him. She knocks on the door and a big guy wearing sunglasses and a wolf necklace open it.

"Welcome Arata-san and who is this guy with you, is he your friend or do you need I need to get rid of him" said the guy.

"Stand down Kyou this is Tsukune he is the new singer I've been training, so now tell me what's going on and what happen to your opening act and closing act for Friday night." said Arata.

"Well they all got into a fight over who show go on first, so the manger fired both the opening and closing act. We need you singing this weekend please" said Kyou.

"Tsukune will you help me doing the opening song and closing song" said Arata

"Sure, but I don't think I'll be ready by then" said Tsukune.

Arata grab his hand and smile at him, "You will be ready. Like I told you earlier you are almost there just hang in there with my training and you will be the best" said Arata.

"Man Tsukune you need to learn how to be brave, hey Arata when you get done with him. Let me have a shot at him" said Kyou putting Tsukune head in a head lock.

"Fine with me, Lets go Tsukune we have lots of things to do" said Arata. They said their goodbyes to Kyou and went back to the school.

"I'll walk you back to your dorm its pretty dark out here" said Tsukune. Arata smile at him and grab onto his arm.

It didn't take them long to get back to the girls dorm. Arata felt like they had gotten a little closer after talking about almost everything they could think of.

"Well Tsukune this is goodnight for now I'll see you tomorrow at the same place" said Arata then she pull him down and was about to kiss him, but he pull away from her.

"Goodnight Arata" said Tsukune then he kiss her hand and walk to the boy's dorm. She walk in the girl's dorm and went to her room, and jump on to the bed.

"damn it I almost had him, I really wanted to kiss those lips of his, but I will get my little bird sooner or later I just have to show more of my sweet side to him" said Arata rolling around on her bed. 

Tsukune ran to his dorm and lock the door and sat on the floor. "I can't believe that she try to kiss me, I-I going to tell her tomorrow that I have feelings for someone else I hope she won't be mad at me" said Tsukune.

He went to his bathroom and took a shower and went to bed still thinking about what happen. He soon fell fast sleep.

The sun light woke him up. He got out of bed then he heard someone knocking at his door. "I'm coming just give me a min" said Tsukune rubbing his eyes.

He opens the door and saw Gin looking at him. "What the matter Gin is there something that you need from me" said Tsukune letting his best friend in.

"Nope Arata wanted me to give this note to you. Do you think you getting kinda to close to that girl, what will Moka or the other girls think" said Gin giving him the note and taking a seat by the window.

Tsukune read the letter and sigh, and then look at Gin. "I don't think we getting close we just good friends that all and the girls I don't think they have a problem with her and if they do, they just have to deal with it" said Tsukune.

Gin just shook his head at him, "sooo what did the letter said, did it tell you how much she likes you or love you" said Gin.

"Shut up it didn't say anything like that and plus I'm not telling you." said Tsukune putting the letter away.

"Why not" said Gin

"Because you have the biggest mouth in this whole school, now can you leave so I can get ready for class" said Tsukune pointing at the door.

Gin got up and walk out of the room, "He hiding something and I'm going to fine out" said Gin to himself. 

Tsukune got finish dressing and ran out the door. He went to the meeting spot that was in the letter. He found her playing the piano.

"Hello Tsukune you right on time, I got a new song for you to sing why do have your school uniform on after you finish singing we going to the club" said Arata.

"Why, you said we got to Friday before going back to the club" said Tsukune.

"Well I just got a call from my manger and she wants me to sing for some high school" said Arata.

"I wish that you told me this in that letter" said Tsukune. She got up and gave him a hug I'm sorry, but I wanted to tell you in person" said Arata giving him the puppy eyes look.

"Its alright just don't give me that look anymore" said Tsukune. She smile and then got back on the piano and he started singing the new song. After hours went by Tsukune got all the songs down without looking at the paper.

She stop playing and got up, "that was great Tsukune now lets take a break, my manger wants to see you and before I forget drink this it will keep you from losing your voice" said Arata.

She gave a bottle that looks like water. He took it from her and gulps it down, the left the music room and school grounds where a car was waiting for them.

"Good afternoon lady Love and sir Tsukune" said the drive bowing to them.

"There no need to call me sir just Tsukune is fine." he smile at the drive and made her blush. They all got into the car and took off to the club where Arata manger is waiting them. 

Moka and the girls ran around the school looking for Tsukune. "I hope him alright" said Outer Moka to herself. Then she bumps into Gin.

"You shouldn't be running around like that Moka you could get yourself hurt" said Gin helping her up.

"Sorry Gin have you seen Tsukune he haven't been to any of his classes" said Moka hoping that he seen him.

"Yea I seen him, and I know why he hasn't been any of his classes" said Gin.

"Tell me" said Moka

"I'll show you all what Tsukune been up to I just got a call from one of my cousins, so tell the others to meet me at the bus in a hour and change out of your school uniform, because we going to a club" said Gin then he walk away from her.

"Why a club? Oh my god what type of club is he at." said Moka.

Moka did what Gin had asked her to do. They all change outfits met Gin at the bus stop. He looks up and his jaw just hit the floor.

"You all look so cute, and Ruby are you even allow to leave the school without telling the chairman, and I need to take a picture of you all. I'll make so much money this" said Gin.

Kurumu walk up to him and hit him in the head. "The only person who gets to take picture of us is our Tsukune, now take us to him" said Kurumu.

He rubs his head and got on the bus, "where to boy" said the bus drive blowing smoke in Gin face.

"To club Moon" said Gin

"I know where that club at. Its good to be young" said the bus driver. Everyone got on the bus and he took off to the club. 

Tsukune and Arata got out of the car and walk into the club. "Hello Arata and this must be Tsukune you kept talking about" said her manger giving both of them a hug. She looks at Tsukune up and down then back at Arata.

"Well I'm glad that I pick out some outfits for you now come with me" said the manger. She grabs his hand to a changing room.

Arata and Kyou heard him yell and they started laughing. "You sure know how to pick them Arata" said Kyou.

Tsukune and the manger came out of the room. His face was bright red, "Lucy-san what did you do to him he all red" said Kyou.

"I just help him change; he has nothing to be shame of. I see why you like him Arata, maybe I should take him away from you" said Lucy.

"He doesn't want an old hag with him is that right Tsukune" said Arata.

"Who are you calling an old hag, you little brat" said Lucy.

"Do they always act like this" asked Tsukune to Kyou.

"Yea, they act like big sister and little sister most of the time" said Kyou.

"Arata go get ready the show is about to start" said the owner. Tsukune saw the room was filling up fast, and then he felt someone put their hand on him.

"Don't worry Tsukune you do fine, so don't worry" said Kyou then he walk away from him. 

Gin, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Yukari hop of the bus and went inside the club. "There so many people here, Gin are you sure Tsukune is at this club" asked Yukari.

"Yes, I'm sure because his scent is all over the place, now lets go find a seat and wait for the show to start" said Gin.

He took them to a round table in the back. "Hey Gin why are smiling so much for" asked Mizore.

"Oh well that because I get to sit next to the cuties women in the high school, and plus I can't wait to see the looks on your face when you see our dear Tsukune" said Gin.

Before the Mizore could say anything else. The lights dim down and Kyou walk up to the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman thank you for coming to club Moon, today we have a new singer so don't be to mean to him. Now I give you Tsukune the prince of hearts." said Kyou.

Music started to play and everyone started to get up dance to the beat. Tsukune started to sing while walking on stage.

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE TSUKUNE CAN SING" said Yukari dancing to his song.

"I wonder why he didn't tell us he could sing. Tsukune and I could've sing together all the time, mother will be happy when she finds out" said Kurumu.

Moka watch Tsukune dance around the stage and singing. Everyone even Gin got up and started dancing. "I can't believe my Tsukune can sing I wish he told me that he had talent. This make me love him even more" said Moka to herself.

Tsukune finish singing, "Thank you all for listening to my voice, in an hour closing act will start. And you all know her very well" said Tsukune. He looks out to the crowd and saw Moka, Ruby, Gin, Mizore, Yukari, and Kurumu. He walks off the stage as quickly as he can then more music started playing. 

Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Gin sat back down to catch their breath.

"Let's go look for him before the last act starts" said Moka getting up from her seat, but Gin grab her hand.

"Come on Moka don't leave yet, lets have a little bit more fun." said Gin.

"He's right Moka just have some fun, we been at school for a long time, having some fun won't hurt. After the closing act we can all look for Tsukune." said Ruby smiling at her.

"**Listen to her you need to have fun just forget about Arata just for tonight**" said Inner Moka.

"Alright you guys won" said Moka.

Everyone got up and got onto the dance floor. Moka dance with Ruby and Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari dance with Gin. 

Tsukune walk back and forth in the back room thinking why they would come here. "Yo, Tsukune clam down you did a great job out there. Why are you acting like a scare little wolf" asked Kyou.

"I'm not acting like a scare little wolf Kyou. My best friends are outside I didn't know they was coming, and knowing Gin he's going to make fun of me" said Tsukune.

Kyou just smile at him, "don't worry Tsukune I'm the one who ask Gin to come tonight. My little cousin follow you and Arata here, so I thought having a face that you know out there will help you sing better." said Kyou.

"Well that was nice of you Kyou, but I don't want to do the ending act" said Tsukune.

Before Kyou could say anything Lucy and Arata walk up behind him. "What the hell do you mean you don't want to do the closing act? You are a big hit out there, who care if your friends are out there if they care about they won't make fun of you" said Lucy.

Arata warp her arms around him and put her face into his back, "I'll be out there with you Tsukune, please don't leave. You don't have to look at them just keep looking at me until the song is over" said Arata.

"Fine I'll do it" said Tsukune.

Kyou and Lucy smile at each other and he went on stage. "Alright everyone its time for the last act and song" said Kyou.

The lights dim down again and a soft beat started playing Tsukune came back on stage and start singing. He turn around and stretch out his hand for someone to grab.

"Who is he giving his hand to" said Kurumu to herself. Then they all heard Arata voice coming from back stage and taking his hand. Everyone in the crowd started to scream for them except Moka.

She saw the love in Arata eyes and kindness in Tsukune. The song last for five minutes after they both stop singing Arata grab his face and kiss him.

Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Yukari broke their glass. "Pull away Tsukune pull away before you come a dead man" said Gin looking at the girls.

Tsukune pull away and look at her. The light turn off then back on they disappear back behind stage.

"**NOW it's time to look for him" said Inner Moka. **

**TBC **


	5. Chapter 5

He is mine

Chapter 5

Am I Losing

"You to did very well, and that kiss at the end that was to sweet." said Lucy hugging both of them.

"Are you going to sign Tsukune to our label Lucy-san" said Kyou.

"Yes I am Tsukune I'll be at your school tomorrow for you to sign some paper. Welcome to bloody rose Tsukune" said Lucy.

Arata smile and kiss Tsukune again, but this time he didn't pull away from her. Then she felt him be snatch away from her.

She opens her eyes and saw Moka grabbing him. Showing her fangs to her, "Keep your lips off of him" said Moka.

"You know what I have had enough, fight me right here and right now Moka" said Arata baring her fangs at Moka. She took off her seal off her leg. Her fangs grow longer, her hair change from blond to black, her eyes change from green to grey.

Moka grab Tsukune hand and rip off her seal. "**You will regret the day you kiss the man that doesn't belong to you Arata and baring your fangs at me**" said Inner Moka.

They started fighting Moka got the upper hand. "I have to end this fight before someone gets hurt" said Tsukune to himself.

He jumps between them and before Moka and Arata could stop they hit Tsukune. Arata and Moka both had a shock look on their face.

"Oh my god Tsukune I'm sorry I'm so sorry are you ok I-I didn't mean to" said Arata.

"**You shouldn't gotten in my way Tsukune that blow could've killed you**" said Inner Moka.

"THAT ENOUGH, YOU TWO COULD'VE HURT EACH OTHER OR EVEN KILL EACH OTHER STOP FIGHTING I DON'T BELONG TO NO ONE. I'M MY OWN PERSON." said Tsukune.

He walks away from them, by the time Gin and the other got there. Moka and Arata were still given off a killer intent. "I'll see you around Moka this is your entire fault that he is mad" said Arata then she walk away from her.

Gin walk up to Moka, but he jump back when he saw her slam her fist into the wall. "Moka what happen where Tsukune" said Kurumu.

"**He's gone now let's leave**" said inner Moka. They all was scare to say anything to her they could tell that she piss about something.

They got back to the school and Moka was the first one to leave. "When she clams down I'll go talk to her to see what Tsukune had to say" said Ruby. 

Tsukune was in the woods taking a short cut to get back to the boys dorms. Until he heard someone behind him.

"Well well Tsukune I seen you at the club tonight, me and my boys should give you a new face" said the leader of the gang. Then they heard Tsukune growl at them.

"Saizo I'm not in a good mood to play your little game now leave me alone. If you don't everyone might think that you are staking me" said Tsukune.

"You know what I just don't like you. You have all the girls falling for you, and would do anything that you want them to do. Kill Aono Tsukune" shouted Saizo.

The gang ran to Tsukune, but he knocks everyone out with one hit. Tsukune grab Saizo and choke him until he passes out then he drop him to the ground.

"All of you sleep well" said Tsukune then he went to his dorm room. He closes the door behind him, without turning on the lights he smells Moka scent.

"Moka how did you get into my room, I really don't feel like fighting right now I'm tired and I just want to go to sleep" said Tsukune.

Moka turn on the lights and look at him. "I see that you still don't have your seal on, why" said Tsukune.

"**Because I still need to talk to you**" said Inner Moka.

"What do you want to talk about Moka" said Tsukune.

"**Why didn't you pull away when she kiss you the second time even when you know how I feel**" said Inner Moka.

"I don't know why I didn't pull away from her, maybe I have some feelings for her" said Tsukune. He saw hurt in her eyes and the burning in his throat started to hurt him.

She got off his bed and walks to him and put her hands on his chest, "**Tsukune you may think that you have feelings for, but I can feel and hear your blood lusting for me. I could tell that your fangs want to bite me. We are meant to be together Tsukune**" said Inner Moka.

She try to kiss him, but he move away from her. "**Please don't run away from me Tsukune. I need to feel your lips against mines**" said Inner Moka.

But he kept moving away from her, she felt like she was losing him. She grabs him and brought his head to her. "Moka I SAID DON'T" said Tsukune.

"**I'm not going to listen to you Tsukune. You are my prey that I can't let go of**." said Inner Moka. Then she kisses him not giving him a chance to speak. She broke the kiss just to get air, but he grabs her and moves away from her.

"Tell me that you love me Moka" said Tsukune.

"**I'm sorry but I can't Tsukune I just can't. Every time I kiss you I'll show how I feel**" said Moka. She tries to kiss him again, but he wouldn't allow her to.

He put his head on her shoulder, "Then I cannot kiss you anymore, I cannot drink your blood anymore, I won't get the chance to use my fang to rip into your flesh to drink your blood, but I will always be here for you as a friend and I'll always fight for you" said Tsukune.

"**Is he really going to leave me for another vampire**" said Inner Moka to herself. He let her go and was about to walk over to the door to let her out, but she close the door. He saw tears in her eyes; it pains him to see her like that. "**DON'T LEAVE ME TSUKUNE, I-I KNOW THAT YOU ARE UPSET AND YOU THINK THAT YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER. BUT I'M NOT ALLOWING YOU TO LEAVE ME**" said Inner Moka.

"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWING ME, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE. TELLING ME THAT I'M NOT ALLOW TO LEAVE YOU. YOU ARE NOT MY MASTER; YOU ARE THE ONE WHO CAN'T EVEN TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME. MAYBE IF I'M WITH ARATA SHE'LL TELL ME HOW SHE FEEL FOR ME, EVERY TIME I ASK HER" said Tsukune yelling at her.

This is the first time they ever had a fight like this, she seen a tear and anger written all over his face. "**I'm sorry Tsukune I didn't mean to make you mad. I truly do love you Tsukune you're the only person I have feelings for**" said Inner Moka.

She bends him and put his head to her neck. "**Please drink my blood Tsukune and forgive me**." said Inner Moka.

Then they both heard a knock on the door, "This is your head of the boy's dorm. Is everything alright Aono Tsukune." said the head.

Tsukune put his hand to his mouth to tell Moka to not make a noise. "Everything is fine my guest just jump out of the window back to their dorm.

"Ok then goodnight" said the head.

"I guess you be staying with me tonight" said Tsukune. He grabs his throat and lean on the wall, she pushes him back to her neck. "**Please Tsukune just drink my blood and the burning will stop. If you keep holding back your thirst you will always be in pain**" said Inner Moka.

Before she could say anything else, he holds her tightly and bites into her neck. "**If you keep hiding your blood lust for to long you might end up hurting someone, so come to me when you can't take it**" said Inner Moka as calmly as she could.

He drunk his fill and then let go of her, "I'm still mad at you Moka. Its been a long night I just want to get some sleep ok and you should put your seal back on before you mess it up again" said Tsukune.

He took out some pj and gave it to her, "The bathroom is on your right side, take your time" said Tsukune. She walks in the bathroom and change into his pj. She look at the pj she put on, "**Why would he wear them so baggie**" said Inner Moka to herself.

She came out of the bathroom, grab her seal and put it on. Tsukune catch her before she fell to the ground and carry her to his bed. He pulls the covers over her and went to take a shower. An hour later he came out just wearing his sweat pants.

He turns off his lights and laid on the floor. "You are going to catch a cold if you sleep on the floor like that. Will you sleep up here with me Tsukune" asked Outer Moka.

"I'll be fine Moka sleep well" said Tsukune, she turn around so he couldn't look at her face. An hour later she turn around to see if he was sleep.

"**What is your plain, we are losing him**" said Inner Moka in the seal.

"You mess up bad, just wait and see. What's going to happen it might be very painful to deal with, but just bear with it for me" said Outer Moka.

"**This isn't like you what's gotten into you lately**" said Inner Moka.

"We are about to lose the only person that we really care about, all because you can't say I love you. You know what happen to a vampire who losing their mate or mate to be" said Outer Moka. Her inner self didn't say anything else to her.

Moka hop out of bed and took the covers off the bed and lay next to Tsukune and went to sleep. 

The sun light hit Tsukune in the face and woke him up. He saw that he had more covers on him and Moka hug up next to him.

"Moka its time to get up, you have to go back to your dorm so you can get ready for class" said Tsukune.

Moka open her eyes and rub the sleep out of her eyes, "I guess you are right I'll see you at the school gate then" said Moka.

"I'm going to be a little bit late to class I have to help Gin with a few things" said Tsukune not looking at her.

"Oh ok then see you in class then" said Moka. She try to kiss him goodbye, but he move away from her. She got up and left the boys dorm.

She was glad that everyone was still sleep, she went to her bathroom took a bath and started to get ready for the day.

"Kokoa come on out how long are you going to stay under my bed" said Moka taking a can of tomato juice out.

Kokoa got out from under her bed and walk up to her big sister. "Where have you been all night Moka and why are you so mad about" asked Kokoa.

"Don't worry about it Kokoa, I need you do something for me and you can't tell anyone about this" said Moka.

"What is it I'll do anything for you Moka" said Kokoa.

"I need you to keep an eye on Tsukune, and put these video cams in his room while he is in class. So you, me, and one more person can watch him" said Moka.

"Alright I'll do it, but who is the other person, is it one of the other girls" asked Kokoa.

"No, they just get in my way, I'll have to talk to the other person, that in the same dorm he in" said Moka.

"Wait don't tell me it's Gin, Moka what the hell is going on" said Kokoa.

"Another Vampire is aiming for Tsukune and right now I'm losing to her. Do you want your big sister happy Kokoa" said Moka.

"You know that I always want you happy Moka." said Kokoa. She look out of the window and saw Tsukune leaving the boys dorm with Gin.

"Well then big sister he and Gin just left so give me the cams so I can put them up now. Go to class I'll come fine you at lunch time" said Kokoa.

She took the cams from Moka and walk out of the room. 

Tsukune and Gin walk up to the others. He was about to speak until he heard Lucy voice, "Hey, Tsukune and these must be your friends I brought the paper work over for you to sign" said Lucy hugging him.

"Tsukune what is she talking about" said Yukari.

"I'm signing Tsukune to my music label. How about he and Arata sing a song right here and now" said Lucy. Before Tsukune could say anything Arata hug him.

"I know that you are still mad, but can you please just sing this song with me please." said Arata. Tsukune saw her pleading look and sigh. He turns his head back to the girls and smile at them.

"I'll sing one song and after that we have to go to class, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby I hope you all will like my voice" said Tsukune.

Lucy took out her phone; "Kyou play the music on the loud speaker please" said Lucy then she hung up her phone. The beat of the music started playing. Lucy started counting for them to start. 

Arata started singing and looking into Tsukune eyes.

Have you ever seen such a beautiful nightI could almost kiss the stars for shining so brightWhen I see you smiling down I go Oh, oh, ohI would never want to miss this Cause in my heart I know what this is...Hey NowHey NowThis is what dreams are made of

Then Tsukune jumps in

I've got

Somewhere I belong

I've got

Someone to love

This is what dreams are made of

Arata jumps in

Hey Now

Hey Now

This is what are made of

I've got

Somewhere I belong

I've got

Somebody to love

This is what dreams are made of

Tsukune jumps in

Open your eyes

This is what dreams are made of

Shout to the skies

This is what dreams are made of

When I see you smiling I go

Oh, Oh, Oh

Yesterday my day like was duller now every thing is Technicolor

Both Arata and Tsukune

Hey now, hey now

This is what dreams are made of

Then they both stop singing and the music stop playing. Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby all jump on him.

"That was great Tsukune I still can't believe that you can sing, why you didn't tell us" asked Yukari.

Gin put Tsukune in a head lock and looks at the girls. "Well ladies how about today newspaper be about Tsukune the up coming star, but I get to ask him all the questions ok" said Gin.

They all said fine just because he and Tsukune are best friends

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

He is mine

Chapter 6

Tsukune and Artata wave goodbye to Lucy and Kyou. Arata turn around to look at Tsukune, "Tsukune can I have a word with you then we can go to class" said Arata.

Tsukune look over to where Gin was talking to Moka about something then he look back at Atara and nod his head. They went to the roof top so it was just them.

"What do you want to say Arata class is about to start soon" said Tsukune leaning on the door.

"I know that you are still mad about what happen, but I want you to know that I'm really sorry and that I'm in love with you, so please become my boyfirend" said Arata.

Tsukune got off the door and hug her, "Arata I like you to, but I still have feelings for Moka" said Tsukune.

Arata touch his face and look him in the eyes, "I'll make whatever feelings you have for Moka disapper over time just say that you be with me" said Arata.

She pulls his head down to her and kisses him. He pull her closer to deepen the kiss, after a few mintens of kissing they had to break apart to get air into their lungs.

"I'll be your boyfriend Arata lets get to class" said Tsukune.

Gin put his hand in his hair and sigh at Moka, "Will you do it Gin, you two are best friends after all and I know that you don't want him to get hurt" said Moka.

"You know that I wouldn't want my buddy to get hurt, so count me in, I'll call you when I get some info on her. I hope that you know what you are doing. You know you could get hurt in the end" said Gin.

"I wont get hurt, I just need Tsukune to see who Arata true self is then he come back to me" said Moka.

"How do you know that" said Gin

"Because Tsukune won't drink blood from another, he will come looking for me. We should get going class is about to start" said Moka then she Gin went on their way. 

The day went by fast Arata kiss Tsukune goodbye and went to the music room club. He had to drag Kurumu into the newspaper club room before she kills Arata.

"Kurumu she is my girlfriend so please don't try to kill her" said Tsukune begging her.

"Fine I won't kill her, but if she hurts you come to me and I'll take care of you" said Kurumu hugging him.

"Alright its time to get started on the news. Tsukune come with me I like to ask you some question about the up coming star and Kurumu I'll leave you in charge make sure everyone do their share of work" said Gin then he drags Tsukune out of the room.

They took their seat in one of the classroom. "So Tsukune tell me is the rumors true that you and Arata going out" said Gin.

"Yes, it's true we only started dating just day I didn't know that the news travel fast" said Tsukune.

"Are you happy with her and are you going doing duets together or are you going to do your own thing" said Gin.

"Well yes I'm happy being with her and I don't know I might do some of my own songs I just want to see how far I can go with this" said Tsukune.

Gin wrote all of Tsukune answers down, then he put the pen down and look at him.

"Do you love her Tsukune" said Gin.

Tsukune didn't say anything for while then he spoke up, "All I know is that I like her and maybe over time I will love her" said Tsukune.

He saw that Gin didn't pick up his pen, "Tell me is that the question you want to know or the people" said Tsukune.

"I wanted to know, I thought she she might be blackmailing you about something. Alright last question what is your stage name" said Gin.

"She not blackmailing me with anything and the stage name well I don't like it Kyou gave it to me its prince of hearts" said Tsukune.

Gin fell on the floor laughing, "Stop laughing your couisn gave me the name and he wanted me to dye my hair silver" said Tsukune.

"I'll come up with a better name for you" said Gin getting off the floor. They went back into the newspaper to fine Kurumu fight with Moka about the front page.

"What's going on you two" said Gin. "Well Moka said that she doesn't think that its right to put what's hot in the human world asks the front page" said Kurumu.

"Because it should be in the back of the newspaper" said Moka not looking at the others.

"How about we flip a coin to see if it should be the front page or not" said Gin. Tsukune took a coin out and toss it in the air. Kurumu yell heads and Moka said tails, the coin landed and Gin look at it.

"Its heads maybe next time Moka" said Gin. Then they heard a knock on the door, Yukari got up and answer it.

"Artata why are you here" said Yukari letting her in.

"I'm here to pick Tsukune up and Gin your cousin is her with me. He wants to speak to you about something or whatever, now are you ready Tsukune" said Artata smiling at him.

"See you guys tomorrow" said Tsukune giving them a smile that all the girls love and he and Artata left the room holding hands.

"Well I guess you all can go back to your dorms for now see ya" said Gin and the girl left and his cousin walk in the room. 

"My My little cousin you sure have grown are we the only ones in the room" said Kyou checking the room out.

"Yea it's just us, so what is it that you want to tell me Kyou" said Gin taking his seat.

"It's about Arata" said Kyou.

"What about her, that little cutie can't hurt a fly" said Gin.

"That just an act she puts up. You know that she a vampire, and when she gets mad she has no problem killing the person who piss her off or try to take something away from her. This is the last file of her last boyfriend that she had a year ago" said Kyou.

"Gin read a little of the paper work then gave his cousin a shock look on his face. "What the hell Kyou Tsukune is my best friend" said Kyou.

"I know I know Lucy told me the news that they are going out I just hope that he don't make her mad" said Kyou.

"Why are you still alive cousin" asked Gin.

"Because I'm strong enough to keep her in her place when need it" said Kyou. After they finish talking Kyou went back home for the night. 

Gin took the file and locks the newspaper club room up for the night. He knocks on Moka door and waits for her to answer.

"What wrong Gin why are you here" said Moka.

"Like I said earlier I got your info" said Gin giving her the papers then leaving. Moka close the door and went to her bedroom and started to read the file on Arata.

"**What does it say**" said Inner Moka.

"Arata is crazy and she will do anything to get what she wants and it looks like some of the stuff has been blackout. I guess its time for me to check the video cam that I had Kokoa up in." said Moka then she walk to her living room and turn her tv on to see what Tsukune been up to. 

Tsukune walk into his room with Arata behind him. "How was your day Tsukune" asked Arata.

"It was good, how was music club did you teach them anything" asked Tsukune taking out a can of tomato juice. Before he could bring the can to his lips she walks up to him and gave him a hug.

"It was boring they didn't want to listen to what I had to say" said Arata. She brought his head down to her then she kisses him. She was hoping Moka was at her window watch them.

She broke the kiss and went to his neck to fine a place to bite him at. "Tsukune I really miss you so much can I have some of your blood" said Arata putting soft kisses on his neck.

"Take what you need" said Tsukune pulling her close to him.

Moka broke her coffee table in half, "She taking what's belong to us, I can't believe that he willing giving his blood to her that should be us" said Inner Moka.

"When she keeps drinking him, he will come sooner or later to us just keep waiting" said her outer self.

After that was said she went back to watching the TV.

After Arata drunk her fill and she seal the wound, she started to kiss him again trying to break their make out session. She pushes him on to the bed so she could have more control.

Before she could do anything else they both heard someone banging on the door. Tsukune broke the apart from her, "I have to go answer the door" said Tsukune trying to catch his breath. He sat up, but was pushing back down with Arata head on his.

"You don't have to answer it they get the hint go away" said Arata, she try to kiss him again, but he pull away.

"It might be important" said Tsukune he gave her one more kisses then she got off of him. He walks over to the door and opens it.

"Hey, Tsukune I need you to come with me Mizore is in the boy's bathroom waiting on you to come and it's starting to creep some of the guys out" said Gin.

"Sure I'll be right back just wait here for a moment" said Tsukune and he close the door.

He when back to Arata and sat on the bed.

"So who was that" said Arata

"Its Gin and I have to help him with a small problem it shouldn't take me long. You can stay here if you want" said Tsukune.

"Its alright we can pick up where we left off tomorrow I should be getting back I have a lot of homework to do" said Arata.

They both made their way to the door and walk out Arata gave Gin a dirty look when she walks passes him.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything Tsukune, she looks mad" said Gin.

Tsukune blush and then shook his head, "No, you didn't lets get Mizore out before those guys do anything to her" said Tsukune.

"Oh about that I lie' said Gin.

Before Tsukune say anything his phone went off. "Sorry Gin I have to take this" said Tsukune.

"Hello" said Tsukune.

"Yo Tsukune its Kyou I need you to come the label Lucy wants to get you a head started on recording I'm outside so hurry up" said Kyou then he hung up.

"Well Gin you want to come to bloody rose with me said Tsukune.

"Sure why not I need some time away from the school" said Gin.

They walk to the car where Kyou is waiting at and hop in.

"So Tsukune do you have a song that you want to sing" asked Gin looking at his best friend.

"Yea, you just have to wait hear I been working on it for a while now" said Tsukune

"Cant wait to hear then" said Gin.

**TBC **


	7. Chapter 7

He is mine

Chapter 7

You post to be my best friend

Gin, Tsukune, and Kyou made it to the recording room where Lucy opens the door for them.

"Sorry for calling you out, but we have to get started" said Lucy

"Alright is Arata here or am I doing this solo" asked Tsukune.

"Yes you are going solo, but you two will be doing a lot of duets with each other. Now hurry up in get inside," said Lucy pushing him to the recording booth.

Tsukune put the headsets on, Kyou started playing music, and he started singing.

You're way too young to be broken

You're way too young to fall apart

You're way too young to play these games

But you better start But you better start

This is when it starts From the beating of your heart

to the street lamps talk to you Jumping off of the edge or asleep in your head Everything's turning dark to you

I went to pick the up the parts The doctors hiding the charts

He won't let me see this side of you It's on the tip of my tongue You know you're way too young to have someone lie to you

I'm not the one I'm not the one who wants to hurt you

I'm not the one I'm not the one who wants to hurt you

You better find somebody else to get a hold of yourself

I'm not the oneI'm not the one who wants to hurt you

You're way too young to be broken

You're way too young to fall apart

You're way too young to play these games

But you better start But you better start It was the second I lit Your first cigarette I forget who you used to be

And I bit my lip The second you sipped, the poison that was mixed for me

I'm not the one I'm not the one who wants to hurt you

I'm not the one I'm not the one who wants to hurt you

You better find somebody else to get a hold of yourself

I'm not the one I'm not the one who wants to hurt you

Drink the poison lightly Cuz' there are deeper and darker things than youI know, cuz' I've been there tooI know it might seem frightening

To have the world fall apart right under your shoes Trust me, you'll make it to

I'm not the one I'm not the one who wants to hurt you

I'm not the oneI'm not the one who wants to hurt you

You better find somebody else to get a hold of yourself I'm not the one I'm not the one who wants to hurt you

Tsukune stop singing and the music. He hit the button to talk to them "So, how was it?" said Tsukune.

"That was great Tsukune," said Gin

"Thanks what did you think Lucy-san?" said Tsukune.

"It was good I see the lesson with Arata is paying off, now come on out I want to get a better look at you," said Lucy.

Tsukune walk out of the room and up to Lucy. She lifts up his shirt and look at his stomach. Tsukune turn red and pull his shirt down.

"No need to shy Tsukune, do you have class tomorrow," said Lucy giving him a hug.

"No he doesn't it's the weekend what do you need from him" said Gin.

"My my you acting like his big brother, I'm not going to hurt him if that what you think" said Lucy.

"He is my best friend," said Gin.

"Well then you, and Kyou and help Tsukune with his new look. I need you two help him get a six pack and dye his hair" said Lucy.

"Why do I need a six pack, I'm fine with having my four pack" said Tsukune with his hand on his stomach.

"Girls these days like singers with six packs" said Lucy.

Kyou and Gin grab Tsukune by his arms. "Hey, Kyou lets put Tsukune though are wolf training that the only way his going to a six pack quick," said Gin.

"W-wait don't I get a say in this" said Tsukune trying to get out of their hands.

"NO" said both of them.

They drag him to the car and took off to the training ground where Kyou and Gin use work out.

"Alright Tsukune for the rest of the weekend you going to be in hell" said Kyou.

"So are we going to start in the morning?" said Tsukune looking around.

"Nope we start now you should run now Tsukune," said Kyou.

"Why" he asked then he saw Gin and Kyou change into their wolf form.

"Crap this is going to be a long night," said Tsukune to himself then he started running.

Moka sat on her bed reading a book until she heard a knock on the door.

"Who can it be at this hour?" said Moka to herself.

When she opens the door, she saw Arata with her hands on her hips. "What do you want Arata Love" said Moka.

"I just came here to see if you was alright no need to be so mean Moka" said Arata.

"Well how nice of you I'm fine why do you ask" said Moka.

"Because I took what use to belong to you, I see why you fell in love with him. His soft lips, his strong hands, his loving voice, and his blood" said Arata.

"Tsukune will come back to me and when that time comes I'll make sure you never ever sink your fangs into him" said Moka baring her fangs at her.

Arata show her fangs back at her, " I'll tell you what first thing Monday right after class me and you just fight it out if you can handle it" said Arata.

"Fine with me just name the place and time and I'll be there" said Moka.

" By the red sea two o clock see you there" said Arata then she went back to her room. Moka close her door and walk back to her room pacing back and forth.

"**What are you thinking about**" said her inner self.

"I just got another idea, but its going to hurt like hell. You have to promise me that you won't get mad after I tell you this" said outer Moka.

"**I won't get mad, now say what you have on your mind**" said Inner Moka.

"When we go fight her I need you to get hurt" said her outer self.

"**Have you lose your mind. I a child of a dark lord will never ever lose a fight**" said Inner Moka.

"I'm not asking you to lose. All I asking is to get hurt. What do you think that Tsukune will do when he see you hurt" said Outer Moka.

Her inner self don't like the fact that she has to get hurt, but she can see outer Moka reason. "**Fine I'll do it, how are you going to unseal me**."

"I already got that cover. The chairman gave me a little gift to help us out" said Outer Moka.

After that was said, Moka got ready for bed thinking about her next move.

The next thing she knows the weekend by fast, Moka got dress and grab her bag and put her gift from the chairman up. She look out of her window and saw that someone with silver hair leaving Tsukune room.

"Who was that in Tsukune room" said Moka to herself. She walk out of her room and out the door. Half way down the path to the school she heard someone calling her name.

"Moka wait up". she turn around to see Tsukune with silver hair running up to her.

"Tsukune why did you change your hair and I haven't seen you all weekend is everything alright" she asked.

"Well I didn't want to change it, but Lucy, and Kyou think I look better and I was training with Gin and Kyou they put me through hell. Did anything happen while I was gone" said Tsukune.

"Nothing much happen, but you still looked cuter with your brown hair, but I like the new look" said Moka touching his hair. Then she grab head and fell into Tsukune chest.

"Moka what's wrong" said Tsukune picking her up.

"I'm fine I just haven't had any blood in while can you take me to the nurse office" said Moka.

Tsukune put her down and pull his necktie down, "Drink my blood Moka. I know how you feel about asking the nurse for a blood pack." said Tsukune.

Moka put her lips close to his neck, "What about Arata. What will she says about this" asked Moka. Tsukune pull her close to him.

"This will be our little secret, now take as much as you need" said Tsukune. Moka kiss his neck and bit into it.

"He still thinks about me, I'm so happy. I miss sinking my fangs into his neck so much" said Moka to herself. After she drank her fill, she seal the wound shut and lick the rest of the blood off his neck.

"How do you feel" said Tsukune.

"I feel better now thank you Tsukune. We should get going everyone is waiting" said Moka. They both started walking to the school until Moka stop walking.

"What wrong why did you stop" he asked.

"I just forgot something back at my dorm you can go head of me" said Moka smiling at him.

"Ok see you in class then" said Tsukune then he left. Moka turn around to see Kokoa and Gin walking up to her.

"Where Tsukune going we pick up are pace just to walk with you guys, so what up do you have something for us to do" said Gin.

"yes, I do I just told Tsukune to go head of me so I can talk to you both." said Moka.

"hurry up Moka cause I can't be late again or else I'll have cleaning duties for a week" said Kokoa.

"Today I'm going to Arata and going to get myself hurt I don't want you to worry about me and step in for me Kokoa and Gin I want you to try to get Arata to see you and I need you to kiss her in front of Tsukune" said Moka.

"Big sister I can't do that I can't just watch you get yourself hurt" said Kokoa.

"Yea, me to I cant hurt Tsukune you know he is to soft hearted" said Gin.

"Kokoa just do as I say please and I wont ask you to do this kind of request ever again and Gin you just said you would do whatever it takes to keep Tsukune safe. He would never hate you" said Moka. Both Kokoa and Gin look at each other and sigh.

"Alright now lets go" said Gin. Once they walk inside the school they went their different ways, Moka walk inside the classroom to see Arata giving Tsukune a kiss and Kurumu being hold back by a few of the other guys in their classroom. Moka walk over to them and pull Arata off of Tsukune, his face turn bright red.

"You should stop that class is about to start and you are making Kurumu very mad isn't that right Tsukune" said Moka smiling at him. Tsukune back at her thanking her for helping to keep Kurumu from killing her. Arata saw a look that Tsukune face that he have never gave her. She felt a little hurt, she wanted him to only think about her. She gave Moka a dirty look but smile at her.

"I just wanted to show how much I love him, but I guess I can't wait a little bit longer," said Arata. Their teacher came in and told everyone to take out their books. Everyone in the classroom could feel the killer intent coming from Moka and Arata.

"I wonder what going on between them I should go talk to Moka after the bell rings," said Tsukune to himself. The bell rang and everyone ran out of the classroom just to get away from the two vampires. When Tsukune turn around Moka and Arata left.

Tsukune sigh and went to his next class. Moka was the first one at the red sea; she took out the whip and wrap it around her leg.

"Well well I see you are able to use your power while your seal is still on let's getting to it" said Arata. She rips her seal off from her leg. Arata charged at Moka with the intent to kill, Moka block half of Arata attacks. She seen an opening and she punch Arata in the side.

Arata fell to the ground and spit up some blood. "Damn I think she broken one of my ribs I have to find an opening fast or I might lose this fight," said Arata to herself.

"**Are you done already maybe I should end this soon then**" said Inner Moka happy to see Arata in pain, then she almost forgot what her outer self ask her to do. "**Damn this is not fair, but I hope this lowlife see my opening," said Inner Moka. **

Arata saw Moka saw an opening and stab Moka in the side. Moka jump back holding her side, "I have to end this fight now, because my dear Tsukune is looking for me enjoy the afterlife alone" said Arata. Before she could even take a step, they both saw the headmaster walking up to them.

"H-Headmaster what are you doing here**" **asked Arata taking a step back.

"Well I'm here to stop both of my students from killing each other. Moka go to the nurse office to get that wound check out and as for you Arata I want you to go back to your dorm for the rest of the day. Gin here will walk you to your dorm, now run along will you," said the headmaster.

Arata walk to the school and was about to open the door until Gin grab her arm. "Where do you think your going the headmaster said go to your dorm" said Gin.

"I just want to tell Tsukune where I'm going to be at," said Arata trying to get Gin to let go of her.

"Like I said go to your dorm now" said Gin. Arata started to get mad until she grab Gin face and kiss him. The kiss did not last long, she pull away from him and smile at him.

"If I wasn't with Tsukune I might have make you my boy toy," said Arata. She turns around and saw Tsukune looking at both of them. Before Gin could say anything Tsukune, slam him into the wall.

"T-Tsukune I didn't mean to. He kissed me first," said Arata walking up him. "DON'T TOUCH ME ARATA" said Tsukune baring his fangs at her. He turns his head to Gin, who was trying to get air into his lungs.

**"**I'm so sorry Tsukune if you don't let him go he might die," said Arata crying. Tsukune let go of Gin and walk back inside the school building.

Arata wanted to run after him, but she didn't want to make the headmaster mad. She ran back to her dorm crying. Kokoa walk up to Gin and helping him up.

**"**You did your part well Gin, maybe you should just skip the rest of the day and let Tsukune cool down. Now its Moka turn" said Kokoa. He didn't say anything to her; he just started to walk back to his room.

**TBC **


	8. Chapter 8

He is mine

Chapter 8

Tsukune push people out of his way, trying to get some where that he could be left alone so he could think.

"Hey, Aono the crap that you pull a few night ago, I will never forgive you, because of you now my boys won't go near you" said Saizo. He grab Tsukune by his arm and the next thing he knows that Tsukune got out of his grip and slam him into the lockers.

"Hey look it's Aono and Saizo they getting ready to fight" said one of the guys who was watching them. Saizo could tell that Tsukune was mad about something and he had the intent to kill.

"I'm getting sick of you always following me, staking me, and always trying to kill me. If you really want to fight me now then TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT" said Tsukune. He lift Saizo up from the lockers and slam him hard back to the lockers.

He felt someone grab him from behind and not letting go of him. "Tsukune clam down this isn't like you what happen" said Ruby.

But his wasn't listening to her, all he want is to take his anger out on someone or something. "Damn he not listing to me and Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukair not here yet" said Ruby. She said a little spell that won't hurt him, but it will send him a small shock to loosen his grip on Saizo. Tsukune let Saizo fall to the ground and back away from him.

"Ruby I just want to be left alone, the others are coming so when they get here tell them do not look for me, because in the state I'm in right now I might hurt them" said Tsukune then he walk away from her making his way to the roof top. 

By the time the others got there, the girls saw Ruby helping Saizo get up. "Ruby what happen and where Tsukune we all felt his anger not to long ago, why is he so upset?" said Kurumu.

"Tsukune had Saizo pin to the wall, with intent to kill him. Saizo wanted to pick a fight with him, but I stop it and I don't know why he is so upset" said Ruby.

"I'm going to go look for him and ask him" said Kurumu starting to walk away, but was stopped by Ruby.

"He told me to tell you all he just want to be left alone. He don't want us to look for him, because he doesn't want to hurt us so please give him the space that he needs right now" said Ruby.

Kurumu had ball up her fist then turn around and started walking to their final class. "Are you really going to listen to her Kurumu this isn't like you" said Mizore.

Kurumu had her head down not wanting to look at them, "If Tsukune want his space then I'm going to listen to him only this time, but next time you know I will go running to him, now lets get to class" said Kurumu. 

Tsukune made his way to the roof. He slam the door shut then started pacing back and forth. He fell to his knees and started punching the ground until his hands started to bleed.

"**You shouldn't be hurting yourself Tsukune why are you upset**" said Inner Moka closing the door behind her.

"Please stay away from me Moka" said Tsukune not facing her. He didn't want her to see him cry. Moka could feel that he was about to cry, she walk over to him and gave him a hug.

Tskune smell blood on her, he pull away from her to get a better look. He saw that her face was pale and she was wounded. "Moka what happen why are you bleeding so much" asked a worry Tsukune.

She look down at her stab wound and sigh, "**I just got into a fight with Arata all because my outer self was talking to you and it's not that bad I just have to drink some blood and I'll be fine, now tell me why are you so upset did someone hurt your feelings**" said Inner Moka holding her side.

Tsukune pull her to him and pull down his necktie, "Go head and drink my blood Moka, then I'll tell you" said Tsukune. Moka did what he asked, she kiss his neck then bit him.

"I went looking for Arata, because I wanted to know why you two had a killer intent coming off of both of you. When I got outside I found her and Gin kissing, then she said that if she wasn't with me Gin would have been her boy toy. She didn't know I was behind her until she turn around, he was my best friend I couldn't believe that he would do that to me and she said she loves me" said Tsukune.

Moka drunk her fill and seal the wound close. She laid her head on Tsukune chest listing to his heart beat. "**I'm sorry to hear that Tsukune, but maybe you shouldn't be mad at Gin. The main person you should be mad at is Arata**." said Inner Moka.

Tsukune lift her up and started walking back down into the school, "**Where are you taking me Tsukune**" said Inner Moka holding on to him.

"I'm taking you to the nurse office so she could clean and wrap your side and you maybe right Moka, but for right now all I want is to be left alone" said Tsukune. He laid her on the nurse bed and left the office.

"I hope that you are happy, now Moka what will you do if she try to take get him back" said The chairman.

"**I'm really happy, but if she tries something I'll make sure she suffer**" said Inner Moka watching the chairman. She saw that he was smiling, making her wonder what he is up to. 

Tsukune made his way to his dorm to find Gin waiting for him. "Hey, Tsukune can we talk I want to clear this up" said Gin.

"Gin I have nothing to say to you, I hope you enjoy your time with Arata" said Tsukune. Gin grab his arm forcing him to look at him.

"Tsukune you are my best friend, the headmaster ask me to take her back to the girls dorm because she hurt Moka and the next thing I know she kiss me" said Gin. Tsukune got out of his grip and open his door.

"What is done is done now leave me alone" said Tsukune closing the door in Gin face. Without turning on the lights he walk over to his desk putting his things down. "You shouldn't smoke in students room bus driver" said Tsukune.

The bus driver turn on the lights smiling at Tsukune. "My my you are being scary today. I have a few things to give you from home" said the bus driver. He took a package out and gave it to him.

"So you couldn't wait until tomorrow to give it to me, whatever thank you very much you didn't have to come all the way out here bus driver" said Tsukune taking the package from the man.

"I thought that you maybe want this gift early, now sleep well boy" said The bus driver. He got off of Tsukune bed and left the room. Tsukune lock the door and sat on his bed and open his gift.

He found a few letters, and a box of cookies from his mother. He put the cookies on he night stand with the letters. He wasn't in the mood to read or eat anything that his mother gave him. He turn off the lights and laid on the bed crying about what happen.

He heard a knock on his door then Arata voice. "Tsukune, Tsukune sweetie its me I just want to talk can you please open the door. I'm so sorry" said Arata now banging on the door.

Tsukune didnt listen to her, all he did was grab his I pod and started to play his music to drown her out. She kept banging on his door for an hour until the boys president ask her to leave, telling her that Tsukune wasn't their and to try coming back tomorrow.

"Tsukune I know that you are in there, I'll be back so we can talk goodnight" said Arata. Tsukune felt his phone ringing, so he turn off his music and check to see who was calling him.

"Hello" said Tsukune.

"Tsukune its me Lucy I need you to come to the studio I have some great news to tell you. Kyou should be their to pick you up in five minutes, you can bring whoever you want with you bye now" said Lucy.

Tsukune didn't want to make Lucy mad, so he got up and wash his face. He open his window and jump out. He landed with a soft thud. Before he could start walking he turn around and saw Kurumu watching him.

"You should be in bed Kurumu its getting late. The girls president will get angry if you came back late" said Tsukune.

He started walking again until she grab him, "Where are you going Tsukune, would you please tell me what happen early" said Kurumu. He didn't saw anything he didn't want Kurumu try to kill her, then he felt something warm on his back. He pull her arms off of him and turn around to look at her.

He saw tears running down her face, "Sorry Kurumu I didn't mean to make you cry. How would you like to come with me for a little while. Lucy wants to see me and I have a few songs to give her, Kyou should be here any minute" said Tsukune giving her a smile that would stop her from crying.

They both heard a car horn, they turn around to see Kyou walking to them. "Yo, Tsukune did Lucy call you" said Kyou.

"Yes, she did lets get going" said Tsukune opening the car door for Kurumu.

"Who is this lovely lady and I know Arata will get mad seeing you with another" said Kyou.

"This is Kurumu one of my best friends and I could care less if Arata gets mad, she happy with another" said Tsukune. Kyou look at Tsukune face and all he could see is saddness, anger, and heartbroken.

"What do you mean by that" asked Kyou.

"Ask your cousin" said Tsukune then he hop into the car slamming it shut. Kyou sigh and got in to and drove away from the school.

It took them thirty minutes to get to the studio, Kyou was the first to get out of the car. He ran up to Lucy to tell her the news about Tsukune and Arata. "Slow down Kyou where Tsukune at" said Lucy. 

"He coming up with his little friend, but Arata going to be in a bad mood, it looks like Tsukune and Arata broke up, I feel bad for the next girl he goes out with" said Kyou.

Lucy jump up from her seat and slam her fist into the wall, "What the hell happen what did she do?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know I'm going to ask Gin tomorrow when I see him" said Kyou. Tsukune knock on the door.

"Come in" said Lucy taking her seat. Tsukune open the door and allow Kurumu to walk in first. "I'm here Lucy, what do you want to tell me and I a have a few more songs for you to hear" said Tsukune putting his hand in his silver hair.

"I booked your first concert that you will be performing, to show the human and the yokai are news artists. You will be singing five songs, you already song one out of five now get in the recording room now" said Lucy. 

"Hey, Kurumu can you help me with this song" asked Tsukune.

"Sure I'll help you with anything Tsukune" said Kurumu. He took her into the recording room and gave her some headsets. He place the notebook down on a stand show her watch parts he wanted her to sing, he gave the thumbs up to Kyou to start playing the music.

(The bolded words are Kurumu singing)

I don't know what it is but,

**I love you,I love you,I love you.**

I don't know what you do but,

**I love you**

Oh baby!Baby, I don't know what it is, but you drive me crazy

And every time I'm around you girl it feels amazing And I'm on my best behavior when I'm with my baby

Cause I can't lose my baby I done met a lot of girls in my life

but they not like you No, no I done been with some best things,

But baby you the best of the best

You the greatest I don't know what it is but,

I love you, I love you, I love you. I don't know what you do but,

**I love you,**

**I love you,**

**I love you.**

I don't know what it is but,

**I love you,I love you,**

**I love you.**

I don't know what you do but, I love you,

Oh baby!

Lately, When you're gone all I think about is my baby

I'm so gone on you're loving I don't know why Maybe,

it's the way you Love me, hold me, kiss me Cause baby

I done met a lot of girls in my life but they not like you

No, noI done been with some best things But baby you the best of the bestYou the greatest Oh!

I don't know what it is but,

**I love you,**

**I love you,**

**I love you.**

I don't know what you do but,

**I love you,**

** I love you,**

**I love you.**

I don't know what it is but,

**I love you,**

**I love you,**

** I love you.**

I don't know what you do but,

I love you Oh baby!

Whatever it is, I'm satisfied I don't want you to ever change

Cause baby you got me,

and that's no lie Imma stay right here with my baby

And I don't know why!

I don't know what it is but,

**I love you,**

**I love you,**

**I love you.**

**I don't know what you do but,**

**I love you,**

**I love you,**

**I love you.**

**I don't know what it is but,**

**I love you,**

Oh baby!

Tsukune took off the headsets and push a button to talk to Kyou and Lucy. "How was it" asked Tsukune.

"It was great I didn't know this lovely lady could sing, she has a face of a model" said Kyou. Tsukune look over to Kurumu who was blushing.

"You did very well Kurumu thank you" said Tsukune giving her the smile that she fell in love with. Kurumu took off the headsets and walk out of the room so Tsukune could finish all the songs that he wrote.

Lucy look at her and smile, and gave her something to drink. "Thank you" said Kurumu take the cup and watching Tsukune. After a few hours went by Tsukune came out of the recording room and found Kurumu sleeping. He took off his jacket and put it around her.

"I take you two back to the school" said Kyou grabbing his keys. Tsukune pick up Kurumu and walk to the door.

"Tsukune what happen between you and Arata" asked Lucy. Without turning around, Tsukune spoke, "She cheated on me, with the guy I use to call my brother goodnight Lucy" said Tsukune then he walk out of the building.

It didn't take for them to get back to the school. Tsukune open his door and pull Kurumu out car, he put her on his back and said good bye to Kyou. He walk to the girls dorm and saw the girls president was standing outside waiting.

"Aono Tsukune what bring you here at this hour" said the president walking up to him, she saw that he was carrying Kurumu on his back.

"I'm just bringing Kurumu back, she was with me at the recording studio and I lost track of time. Sorry about that" said Tsukune. The president open the door for him and led him to Kurumu room. He laid her on her bed and tuck her in, he said goodbye and was about to go back to his dorm until the president spoke.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but Arata not in her room she went to your dorm so you two could talk things out" said the president.

Tsukune gave her a sad smile, "Then she wasting her time I have nothing to say to her, goodnight" said Tsukune. He made his way to the school roof top and soon found himself sleep.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

He is mine

Chapter 9

Tsukune felt something hit his head. He woke up and saw the headmaster dumping water on him. "I see that you are finally up boy. Sleeping on top of the roof isn't conformable go to your dorm and get ready for class then you can do whatever you want when the weekend start" said the headmaster.

Tsukune got up and look at the headmaster, "are you up to something chairman its not like you to come all the way up here just to wake me up, so what do you want from me" said Tsukune taking off his wet shirt.

"You know me all to well boy. I just got a phone call from a lovely women asking me if you could take a few days off for a concert in the human world. I have an old friend who is holding a gift for me. I want you to go get it brings it to me," said the headmaster.

"A friend you say huh, very well I'll get it goodbye," said Tsukune walk down the stairs. He made it to the boy's dorm and to his room. He found the door focus open, he walk in slowly looking around to see who broke into his room.

He sighs, and found Arata sleep on his bed. "Arata wake up go back to your dorm and get ready for class I don't have time to fight with you, now hurry up and get out" said Tsukune.

Arata open her eyes and sat up. She looked like she was crying all night, "Tsukune where have you been" said Arata. Getting off his bed, she tries to hug him but he move away from her.

"You don't need to know where I been anymore didn't I tell you that we are done" said Tsukune. Arata started to cry and tackle him to the ground holding him down.

"I-I know that you are mad, but I love you Tsukune I will never try to hurt you, all the time we been together I'm the one who show you love and what happen with Gin I'm sorry that it happen, please don't leave me please I'm begging you." said Arata pouring out her heart to him.

Tsukune sat up and help her up led her to the door, "I'm sorry I can't forgive you right now you knew that Gin was best friend. Hell he was like a brother to me, I just need some time to myself now go back to your dorm and get ready for class" said Tsukune closing his door on her.

Arata head was down then she punch the wall, "I won't let anyone have you Tsukune, I be damn if you go back to Moka." said Arata to herself. Then she went back to her dorm. 

Tsukune sigh and went to his bathroom to get ready for the day. He skips his first class so he did not have to see Arata. He went to the library, sat in the back, and started to write down new songs for his concert. The next thing he knows he fell asleep.

"Tsukune wake up, wake up," said Ruby poking at him. Tsukune sat up, rub his eyes, and look at Ruby.

"Hey Ruby how you know that I was back here" said Tsukune getting ready to lay his head back down. "Because I heard your light snore coming back here. Why did you skip all your lessons its not like you everyone been looking for you, and plus your mangers are looking for you to take you to the human world" said Ruby.

"Sorry to worry you Ruby, I didn't get to much sleep last night I was just going to skip one class so I can get some sleep and where Lucy and Kyou" said Tsukune getting up.

"They are outside waiting on you. You so mean Tsukune for leaving us to go the human world" said Ruby jumping up and down. Tsukune gave her a small smile, "I'll tell you all in a group so we all can have some fun, lets go" said Tsukune. He and Ruby walk outside to find everyone waiting for them. "Tsukune you had me worry where have you been" said Mizore walking up to him.

"Sorry everyone for worrying you all" said Tsukune.

"Lets go Tsukune, we have to get ready" said Lucy.

"Lucy, can I bring my friends with me?" asked Tsukune looking at them. Lucy smile and sigh, "Alright they can come you lucky I brought the limo with me. Everyone gets in," said Lucy grabbing Tsukune tossing him into the car.

"Hey Tsukune, Kyou told me it's alright for me to come we need to talk" said Gin. Tsukune put his hand in his sliver hair. "Fine, when we get to whatever place that we are staying at us will talk. The only reason I'm agreeing is because Kyou is your cousin" said Tsukune.

"Hi Tsukune Lucy said that I have to help get you ready for your first concert" said Arata. She try to touch his hand he pulls away it broke her heart that he did not want her to touch him. 

Moka sat on his right, Yukari on his left, Kurumu sat next to Arata, and Mizore and Ruby sat next to Gin. It took them two hour to get to where Tsukune will do his concert, Kyou stop the car hop out and open the door.

"Welcome to Kyoto my young friends you all be staying in this hotel and Tsukune the headmaster wants me to give this note to you have fun," said Kyou. He gave them keys to their rooms and then he and Lucy took of to get things ready. Tsukune open the letter and read it, "well I some things I have to take care of so have some fun while I'm gone. Gin come with me" said Tsukune. 

Tsukune made sure the others did not follow him and Gin, "Now hurry up and speak Gin," said Tsukune.

"Tsukune you know that I would never ever try to hurt you, but Moka was the one who told me to get Arata to show her true colors, show that you would take her back. You are my best friends Tsukune and my little brother," said Gin pleading to him.

"Your lying Moka would never do that to me," said Tsukune.

"I'm not lying you can ask Kokoa if you like she wont lie to you, but just don't tell Moka that I told you. I want us to be friends again," said Gin.

"I'll talk to her after I get this thing for a headmaster," said Tsukune. He put his hand on Gin shoulder then he walk away from him.

"Sorry Moka you just cant get what you want," said Gin to himself walking back to the others. 

Tsukune follow the direction the headmaster gave him. He looks around and saw an old house, "Hope someone home this place gives me the creeps" said Tsukune to himself. Out of nowhere, he heard a voice.

"Little boys shouldn't be playing around here you might get hurt" said the voice. Tsukune turn trying to pin point the location of the voice, but could not . He saw rocks being thrown at him from every direction. He dodged every rock that he could see, he felt something hit him in the back. He turns his head and saw a blade in back.

"I was sent by one of the dark lord he is the headmaster a school I'm not here to fight you so coming on out" said Tsukune. He saw a women jumping from the top of the roof and landing with a soft thud.

"So, he sent a vampire to do his work, tell me your name boy" said the women walking up to him and pulling her blade out of Tsukune back.

"Don't call me boy, my name is Aono Tsukune he told me that you have a gift for him. All I want is to get it and go home," said Tsukune. The women started to laugh at Tsukune, and turn around and pick up a small box.

"This isn't a gift tell your headmaster to never ever call me again now hurry up and leave cutie, before I eat you" said the women. She grabs Tsukune by his shirt and gave kiss and bit his cheek drawing little drops of blood. Tsukune back away from the women and took off running back to the hotel.

It took him at least three hours to make it back to the hotel, "Damn it if I hadn't lose so much blood I could've been back to the hotel in a hour or two, and this burn in my throat wont go away that crazy head master this is the last time that I'll go get something for him I should just toss this box away" said Tsukune to himself. 

Tsukune was glad everyone was out. He walks all the way to the fourth floor to fine Arata lending on his door. "Why are you here Arata shouldn't you be out with the other" asked Tsukune.

"I've been to Kyoto too many times so I stay back, then I smell your blood so I waited for you to come to your room," said Arata. She got off his door and walk up to him, "let me heal your wounds Tsukune I don't like seeing you hurt. You may still be mad at me, but I still love you let me take care of you my love," said Arata.

Tsukune slap her hand away from him and walk to his door, "I'm not your lover, thank you but I can heal myself goodnight ms love" said Tsukune open his door and closing it. Arata felt a sharp pain in her heart, "I wont give up" said Arata walking back to her room.

Tsukune put the small box on his nightstand and was about to walk into his bathroom until he small a sweet scent. "Moka how did you get into my room" asked Tsukune. He turns on the lights to see where she was sitting at. He saw her sitting on his bed with her pink hair tie up.

"You don't need to know how I got in I just got in. I could smell your blood miles away, I can tell the burning in your throat is getting to you, where did you go Tsukune who cause you all this pain" said Moka getting off his bed and walking up to him. She try to touch his face, but he move away from her.

"I was at the wrong place and wrong time that all please leave Moka I have a lot of things to think about" said Tsukune. Moka push him to the ground holding him down.

"It hurt to see you like this Tsukune, please just drink my blood it will stop the pain and hunger" said Moka. Tsukune sat up and gave her a sad smile.

"Sorry Moka I cant do that let me take a shower and clean my wounds and I'll be brand new in the morning.," said Tsukune. Moka tighten her grip on him and lower her head. "I'm not taking no for answer Tsukune" said Moka. Before he could say anything, she kisses him.

Tsukune kisses her back, but with force, he broke the kiss and moves his head to her neck. He gave her a few kisses on the neck then he bit her. Moka gasp and hold his head. She could hear drinking her blood fast.

"T-Tsukune you have to drink slower not to fast" said Moka rubbing his sliver hair. He did what she had asked, after a few minutes has past Tsukune removed his fangs from her and seal the wound.

"Hey, Moka" said Tsukune giving her small pecks on the lips while talking to her.

"mmm, what is it can it wait until we are done Tsukune my inner self want a turn" said Moka kissing him trying to get him to stop talking.

"Can you tell me something?" said Tsukune.

"yes anything," said Moka.

"Gin told me that you told him to kiss Arata. Tell me that he is lying," said Tsukune. Moka look away quick and kiss him.

"He lying Tsukune I would never tell him to do that" said Moka. She tries to kiss again, but he pulls away from her.

"So he was telling the truth, did you know when you lie you never make eye contact, how could you Moka" said Tsukune he got her off him.

"T-Tsukune it wasn't my fault if Arata didn't challenge me you would have still been mine" said Moka. She saw that he was about to cry, she try to hug him, but he push her away from him.

"So this is just all a game to see who can get me, well then I going to end this little game now," said Tsukune. He walks into the kitchen with Moka following him, she saw him take out a knife and he stabs himself repeatedly until Moka grab the knife from him.

TSUKUNEEEEE

TBC

Sorry it took so long to write this chapter hope y'all like it


	10. Chapter 10

He is mine

Chapter 10

Moka took the knife out of Tsukune hand and laid him on the ground. "I'm not going to let you die Tsukune" said Moka. She bite into her hand and pour the blood into her mouth then into Tsukune mouth. He try to spit it out, but she wouldn't let him, she took his hand and rip her seal off.

She finally got him to drink her blood and the stab wounds started to heal. He felt tears hit his face. He look up and saw Moka crying.

"**Tsukune I'm sorry I'm so sorry, please don't ever try killing yourself again. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted to be with you. Never letting you go, keeping you all to myself. I love you, I love you so much it hurts, I cant live without you Tsukune**" said Inner Moka pleading to him trying to get him to understand her.

She rip his shirt open to check if the stab wounds are done healing. She saw that wounds are half way done healing, she lick the rest of the blood from his stomach up and laid on his chest waiting for him to talk.

"Tell me what to do Moka, what do you want from me" said Tsukune. He sat up with Moka still on his chest.

"**Be with me Tsukune I'll make sure that I'll keep you happy and never again will I let you feel that you are unloved**." said Inner Moka. She took her head off his chest and press her lips to his. She waited to see if he was going to push her away from him, but he didn't, he kiss her back.

"Then answer this question Moka will you be my girlfriend" said Tsukune.

"**Yes**" said Inner Moka.

"Are you just saying that, because I try to kill myself, or that I'm not human anymore" said Tsukune.

"**No I loved you for a long time Tsukune and if you was human I'll still love you. Can you please promise me something Tsukune**" said Inner Moka.

"what is it?" said Tsukune.

"**Never try to kill yourself again, because I'll keep healing you and never drink Arata blood come to me**" said Inner Moka then she kiss him again.

They kiss for a good ten minutes until they heard someone banging on his door. Moka got up and answer it.

She open the door half way to see who it is, "Where is Tsukune I heard you scream and I smell his blood and WHY are you in his room" said Arata. She saw little blood on the corner of Moka mouth. "Let me see him, let me see my Tsukune" said Arata.

"**No, he doesn't want to see you or anybody else, but I'll tell you something that will make you happy**" said Inner Moka. She lower her voice so that Tsukune wouldn't hear her.

"**Tsukune belongs to me now, he drunk my blood so greedy. He just ask me to be his lover again, have a nice night**" said Inner Moka showing her fangs at Arata. She close the door in her face and went back to Tsukune.

"who was at the door Moka" said Tsukune getting up and walking to her. "**It was a maid making sure everything is alright that all. You should get some sleep you have a long day tomorrow my love**" said Inner Moka. She help him into the bed and climb in with him.

"Moka what are you doing" said Tsukune blushing. "**Did you really think that after what you just did I'll leave you by yourself. I'm not going to leave your side, and plus my outer self always get more time with you, so its my turn**" said Inner Moka moving closer to him.

Tsukune wrap his hands around her and went to sleep, "**I'll take care of you Tsukune I promise you that**" said Inner Moka then she fell asleep. 

Tsukune woke up first to find Moka still sleeping in his bed. He slowly hop out of bed and went to a desk and start writing some more new songs. He felt hands wrap around him.

"**Come back to bed Tsukune its still early**" said Inner Moka. Tsukune smile at her and kiss her hand.

"I can't Moka I have to finish this song and Kyou will be here soon, so please get some more rest" said Tsukune. Moka put her seal back on and gave him a kiss before she passes out.

They both heard a knock on the door, "I'll get it" said Tsukune getting up. He open the door and saw Arata.

"Tsukune Kyou is waiting outside for us, so hurry up and get dress" said Arata. She took a deep breath and smell Moka scent in the air . She wanted to push the door open and attack Moka for breaking her and Tsukune up.

"Alright give me five mintues, why did he send you here to get me he could just call me" said Tsukune.

"well that because Lucy want us to open and end the concert together" said Arata. After that was said she went back downstairs to where Kyou had the door open for her. 

"What's wrong Arata you look so sad" said Kyou. Then he saw that she had her fist ball up ready to punch the first thing she sees.

"Arata you better calm down before your true colors start showing. Is there something that you will like that I can get for you" said Kyou.

"Give me Tsukune then I'll be happy now stop talking to me I have to think of a way to get Tsukune to come to me" said Arata. Then she hop into the car waiting for Tsukune to come.

TBC

Sorry that it took so long to update hope y'all like it


	11. Chapter 11

He is mine

Chapter 11

Tsukune made his way down to the car and got in. "So tell me what song you two love birds going to sing for the opening" said Kyo.

"Well I just got done writing a song that we could do, but I want you and Lucy hear it first, if that alright with you Arata" said Tsukune. He let what Kyo said earlier go so he wont hurt Arata feelings.

"If that what you wish Tsukune then I have no problem doing it your way, but let me see the song so I'll know which parts to sing" said Arata looking out the window, thinking of ways to win Tsukune back. They finally made it to the studio where Lucy is waiting for them.

Tsukune got out of the car first and open the door for Arata to get out. "How nice of you Tsukune thank you" said Arata smiling at him.

"I'm only doing this out of kindness, I'm still mad at you just to let you know" said Tsukune.

"Tsukune, Arata my darlings I'm glad to see you it's time to get to work. We got least then eight hours to make sure this show is a hit" said Lucy dragging them into the studio.

"Lucy, Tsukune got a new song he wants us to listen before he sing it to the people" said Kyo. Lucy turn around back to Tsukune and smile at him.

"Ok, then let me hear it start singing Tsukune" said Lucy. Tsukune took out his note book and show the parts that he wants her to sing. He show Kyo what beats he wanted him to play.

(Tsukune Part)

I threw a wish in the well,Don't ask me, I'll never tellI looked to you as it fell,And now you're in my wayI'd trade my soul for a wish,Pennies and dimes for a kissI wasn't looking for this,But now you're in my wayYour stare was holdin',Ripped jeans, skin was showin'Hot night, wind was blowin'Where you think you're going, baby?Hey, I just met you,And this is crazy,But here's my number,So call me, maybe?It's hard to look right,At you baby,But here's my number,So call me, maybe?

(Arata Part)

Hey, I just met you,And this is crazy,But here's my number,So call me, maybe?And all the other boys,Try to chase me,But here's my number,So call me, maybe?You took your time with the call,I took no time with the fallYou gave me nothing at all,But still, you're in my wayI beg, and borrow and stealHave foresight and it's realI didn't know I would feel it,But it's in my way

(Tsukune Part)Your stare was holdin',Ripped jeans, skin was showin'Hot night, wind was blowin'Where you think you're going, baby?Hey, I just met you,And this is crazy,But here's my number,So call me, maybe?It's hard to look right,At you baby,But here's my number,So call me, maybe?Hey, I just met you,And this is crazy,But here's my number,So call me, maybe?

(Arata Part)And all the other boys,Try to chase me,But here's my number,So call me, maybe?Before you came into my lifeI missed you so badI missed you so badI missed you so, so badBefore you came into my lifeI missed you so badAnd you should know thatI missed you so, so badIt's hard to look right,At you baby,But here's my number,So call me, maybe?

(Tsukune Part)Hey, I just met you,And this is crazy,But here's my number,So call me, maybe?

(Arata Part)And all the other boys,Try to chase me,But here's my number,So call me, maybe?Before you came into my lifeI missed you so badI missed you so badI missed you so, so bad

(Tsukune Part)Before you came into my lifeI missed you so badAnd you should know thatSo call me, maybe?

Kyo turn off the music and start clapping, "You guys need sings that song on stage" said Kyo.

"Yes, that going on the cd" said Lucy. After singing to Kyo and Lucy, Arata and Tsukune started doing the dances that he has to do. After practicing for a good seven hours it was time for Tsukune to ready to go on stage.

The girls was getting ready to go see Tsukune sing. "I can't wait to hear him sing again I wonder what song he going sing I hope its our song" said Kurumu dancing around the room.

"I bet he going to sing one of his songs he been writing down in his note book and I bet one of his songs is about me" said Moka putting her shoes on.

" you may be his girlfriend for right now, but he will still be my husband and if we keep talking we going to be late" said Mizore walking out of the bathroom. She open the door and saw that Gin was about to knock.

"It's about time hurry up my cousin is outside waiting and by the way you all look hot, Tsukune is one lucky man" said Gin.

They hop into the car and Kyo drove them to show. Kyo turn around and smile at them, "So tell me are you guys ready for the show" said Kyo. They all nod their heads at him.

"I have a little gift for yall" said Kyo, he gave them all V.I.P. pass back stage to watch Tsukune sing his heart out to the people.

"Thank you Cuz, now lets hurry up" said Gin putting his pass around his neck. They got to the stadium where they see people line up to go in. Kyo park his car in the back and open the door for the girls.

They all show there pass to the guards, "Hello my darlings the show is about to start do you all want to see Tsukune" said Lucy walking up to them.

"Yea, where is he" said Yukari.

"He over there watching Arata" said Lucy poining behind her. "Why is Arata here" asked Moka. Lucy saw the look on Moka face and sigh at her, "Arata is doing the opening act then the rest of the show is Tsukune, and oh by the way please try not to get into a fight with my best singer and to not show the humans and some of the other demons that you are a vampire" said Lucy.

"I cant make any promises that only if Arata don't start it and I never show my true self in front of other humans" said Moka. Lucy just smile at her then walk away. Everyone walk over to Tsukune. Moka poke my in the back a few times to get him to turn around.

"Hey, everyone I see that you all came to see me, you didn't have to you know." said Tsukune rubbing that back of his silver hair.

"Don't be a shame Tsukune we are here to give you some support, so what was you doing Tsukune" said Gin.

"Well I'm about to hear Arata sing her opening song" said Tsukune he saw the look on Moka face. "Moka she ask me to so don't make that face ok" said Tsukune. She just nodded her head to him. They heard the music started up and Arata came running out.

"Hello Kyoto I'm happy to see lovely fans now lets gets started" said Arata looking at Tsukune.

The day I first met you You told me you'd never fall in love But now that I get you I know fear is what it really was Now here we are, so close Yet so far, haven't I passed the test? When will you realize Baby, I'm not like the rest Don't wanna break your heart I wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared it's wrong Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live And there's no time to waste, to waste So let me give your heart a break Give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break Your heart a break Oh, yeah yeah On Sunday, you went home alone There were tears in your eyes I called your cell phone, my love But you did not reply The world is ours, if you want it We can take it, if you just take my hand There's no turning back now Baby, try to understand Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared it's wrong Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live And there's no time to waste, to waste So let me give your heart a break

Give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break Your heart a break There's just so much you can take Give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break Your heart a break Oh, yeah yeah When your lips are on my lips And our hearts beat as one But you slip right out of my fingertips Every time you run, whoa Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared it's wrong Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live And there's no time to waste, to waste So let me give your heart a break Cuz you've been hurt before I can see it in your eyes You try to smile it away Some things, you can't disguise Don't wanna break your heart Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache So, let me give your heart a break

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break Your heart a break There's just so much you can take Give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break

Your heart a break Oh yeah,yeah The day I first met you You told me you'd never fall in love.

After music stop playing everyone was yelling, "Alright everyone I like you all to meet someone, he is a new member to the music world lets give a hand to Tsukune the young prince of hearts" said Arata. Tsukune walk on stage and wave to the young teens.

"I hope you all like this song I'm about to sing" said Tsukune. Arata walk off stage to watch Tsukune sing. Moka walk up to her and whisper into her ear, "what are you up to. Have you given up on Tsukune" asked Moka. Arata just smile and whisper back.

"I haven't given up Moka don't let your guard down he will be mine again just watch the show lady Moka" said Arata.

(back to Tsukune)

The music started playing and he started to count the beat.

wide awake I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake Yeah, I was in the dark I was falling hard With an open heart

I'm wide awake How did I read the stars so wrong

I'm wide awake And now it's clear to me

That everything you see Ain't always what it seems I'm wide awake Yeah,

I was dreaming for so long

I wish I knew then What I know now Wouldn't dive in

Wouldn't bow down Gravity hurts You made it so sweet

Till I woke up on On the concrete

Falling from cloud 9

Crashing from the high I'm letting go tonight (Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9 I'm wide awake

Not losing any sleep Picked up every piece And landed on my feet

I'm wide awake Need nothing to complete myself - nooo hooo I'm wide awake

Yeah, I am born again Outta the lion's den I don't have to pretend And it's too late

The story's over now, the end

I wish I knew then What I know now Wouldn't dive in Wouldn't bow down Gravity hurts You made it so sweet

Till I woke up on On the concrete Falling from cloud 9 Crashing from the high I'm letting go tonight

(yeah, I'm letting go)

I'm Falling from cloud 9 Thunder rumbling Castles crumbling I am trying to hold on God knows that I tried Seeing the bright side But I'm not blind anymore

I'm wide awake I'm wide awake

Yeah, I'm Falling from cloud 9 Crashing from the high

You know I'm letting go tonight I'm Falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

Tsukune stop singing and dancing with the dancers and look at the crowd scream his name. He song for more songs then Arata came back on stage.

She gave him a hug then grab his face and gave him a kiss then turn around to the crowd, "I hope you all enjoy the show and have a safe trip back home" said Arata blowing them all a kiss goodbye and dragging Tsukune off stages.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

He is mine

Chapter 12

Everyone back stage saw the anger all over Moka face. Tsukune ran up to her and hug her tightly so she wouldn't kill Arata. "Moka you promise not to get into a fight here, I'll talk to her later on to see why she kiss me" said Tsukune letting her free from his arms.

"Tsukune job well done, I have a new headline for our newspaper THE YOUNG PRINCE OF HEARTS is an up coming star" said Gin.

"Thanks guys I couldn't have done it without you all being here, lets take a group photo" said Tsukune. He wave over a camera man to take their pictures.

"Say prince" said the camera man, Kurumu and Mizore kiss Tsukune on his cheeks, and Yukari and Ruby jump on his back, Gin posing on his right, Moka head laying on his chest, and Arata on his left. The man gave him the photo and walk away.

"I'll make copies for you all, but for now Tsukune reporters are outside waiting to talk to you" said Kyo. Tsukune kiss Moka then left with Kyo. Gin walk over to Moka to move her away from Arata, he whisper into her ear so only she could her him.

"My My Moka, I thought vampire don't share their love ones. What you going to do" said Gin. Moka show her fangs to him.

"We don't sometime we fight to the death to keep what's belongs to us, but sooner or later she will back down to me" said Moka.

Gin took a big gulp and took his hand off of her, "I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen" said Gin to himself.

Tsukune took his seat next to Lucy and Kyo. He smiles at the reports waiting for them to ask him a question.

"Thank you all for coming now who has a question for the young prince" asked Lucy.

"Prince T how old is you and why did you start singing" asked one reporter.

"Well I'm seventeen, and the only reason I started singing now, because a close friend help me out. Telling me that I have a good voice and other people need to hear it" said Tsukune.

"Good is not the word to use prince T, your voice it damn great. If you don't mind me asking who this close friend that help you is" asked the reporter.

"Arata you all know her as Love" said Tsukune.

Arata took her seat next to Kyo and smile at the reporters.

"If you don't mind me asking Love how you know Prince T, and are you two an Item." asked another reporter. Before Tsukune could say anything, Arata beat him to it.

"We met at school, and for right now we are just very close friends" said Arata. Tsukune started to feel cold going down his back.

"Alright that enough question for today please drive safely home" said Kyo. Then he, Lucy, Tsukune and Arata got up and went back stage. "Arata why did you them that, because I met what I said earlier Arata" said Tsukune.

She stop walking and turn around and walk to him, "because its true Tsukune or should I say prince T. I was giving them something to write about in the paper, and plus Sooner or later I'll have you back in my arms, kissing you, holding you, and feeding off of you, but for now I'll help you as a friend. Oh by the way tell Moka I'm not sorry about the kiss" said Arata then she walk away.

Tsukune face turn beat red. Lucy walk over to him and whisper into his ear, "My my Tsukune I'm going to tell you this for your own safety take care of yourself" said Lucy.

"Let's go fine the others ok" said Kyo smiling at him.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

He is mine

Chapter 13

Kyo and Tsukune found the others in the green room waiting for them. "What took you so long Tsukune? I'm glad that you're here now because Gin ate all the food, so how did you do talking with the reporters" asked Ruby.

"It went fine, are you ready to go back to the hotel" asked Tsukune. They hope into the car to see Arata waiting for them.

"How long were you waiting for us Arata" asked Yukari sitting next to her.

"Not long I just got in here myself, I'm really tired so can you hurry up and drop us off Kyo" asked Arata.

"As you wish" said Kyo. 

The whole car ride everyone was quite. Moka laid her head Tsukune chest while looking at Arata giving an evil look.

Gin took his cell phone out and text Tsukune.

"Hey buddy say some thing I feel like a fight going to start soon, and I have to pick a side" said Gin the text.

Tsukune look at his phone and read the text. "So, what are you going to work on now Arata once we all get back to school" said Tsukune. She gave him the biggest smile that anyone could give to him.

"Well I do have a few things that I have to do. Like help the music club with their voices and write a few songs" said Arata.

"Well then I hope everything turns out well for you then" said Tsukune.

She smile at him again, "It will Tsukune, it sure will" said Arata to herself then she went back looking at the window. 

When the got back to the hotel and everyone got out of the car expect Arata and Kyo. "Are you guys coming" asked Gin before closing the door.

"We be there soon I just have to speak with Kyo for a minute goodnight everyone" said Arata. Gin closes the door walk into the building with Tsukune and the girls. Kyo sight and rub his head then turn around to get a better look at her.

"I know that look very well Arata tell me what you wish for and I'll help you" said Kyo.

"You know very well what I want and I need you to give me some alone time with Tsukune before we have to go back to school" said Arata then she got out of the car.

"As you wish my lady" said Kyo then she close the door and walk into the hotel. 

Tsukune was about to walk Moka to her room until she stop him. "Tsukune can I stay with you to night, I don't want to stay by myself please" said Moka.

"If that what you wish for you can" said Tsukune. 

"**I have a bad feeling that something about to happen keep watch of Tsukune I think that women is up to something**" said inner Moka to her outer self.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

He is mine

Chapter 14

Tsukune walk toward his room door and look back at Moka, "What the matter Tsukune, why are you looking at me like that" asked Moka.

"Nothing, it just look like something is on your mind." said Tsukune. She gave him a smile and walk over to him and gave him a kiss.

"I'm just getting sleepy and I need a snack before going to bed" said Moka showing her fangs to him. He open the door pulling Moka in with him, she lock the door then she jump on him biting deeply into his neck.

Tsukune wrap his arms around her rubbing her back. "Moka don't take too much you going to make me pass out" said Tsukune. She seal the wound close and started to kiss him.

"Moka your bites are getting stronger you never bite that deep before are you sure you ok" he asked.

"The only reason why my bites got harder is because when a vampire fines the person they love. They want to make sure they leave a mark to let everyone knows that you are taken, did I hurt you" said Moka.

"No, you didn't hurt me, but if you keep drinking my blood like that I won't be able to keep my hunger under control" said Tsukune getting off the floor and helping her off the floor. Her seal stated to glow and she smile at him.

"It looks like my other self want to speak to you" said outer moka. They both pull her seal off and moka kiss again while she transform to her true self. Her inner self push Tsukune on to the bed and laid on his chest.

"**Well Tsukune drink my blood it will make your hunger go away**" said Inner Moka kissing his neck.

"I don't know Moka I might not be able to stop myself" said Tsukune. Moka sat up and smile at him. "**Then I guess I have to spoil you like a child then**" said Moka

Moka dug her fangs into her hand and pour the blood into her mouth. She lend down and kiss him forcing the blood into his mouth. He drunk the blood the she force into his mouth, then he broke the kiss.

"Moka if you keep doing that you wont be happy until I drink until you pass out" said Tsukune.

"**Well sooner or later you have to learn how to use your fangs, and if that the only way you learn how to use them then I'm fine with that**" said Moka flicking his nose.

Tsukune rub his nose and smile at her, "you can go take your shower first I have a few more ides on a song I want to write down before I forget" said Tsukune. She kiss him one last time and went into the bathroom. Fifteen mintues later Moka got out of the shower and found Tsukune writing in his book.

"**Tsukune I'm done you can use the bathroom now**" said Moka walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Alright I'm almost done just ten more minutes" said Tsukune. She grab his writing hand and move his book away from him.

"**No, Tsukune It's time for you to take a shower and go to bed you have a long day tomorrow, or do you want me to drink your blood until you pass out hmm**" said Moka dragging her fang cross his neck.

"Ok, Ok you win I'll be back in ten minutes" said Tsukune. She let go of him and walk over to his bed. As promise he got done taking he shower within the time frame, he climb into the bed and laid down next to her.

"Goodnight Moka sweet dreams" said Tsukune.

'Goodnight Tsukune" said Moka then they both put her seal back on together and then they both went to sleep.

The sun came up and Moka woke up to see to a note on her pillow and no Tsukune. She open the letter and start to read.

Dear Moka

Had to go to the studio for a few hours with Kyo be back soon

Love your Dearest Tsukune

Xoxox

Moka close the letter and smile, "Hmm I need to get back to my room so I can get out of Tsukune PJ's I wonder what he is doing now and plus I hope she see his mark" said Moka to herself getting out of his bed. 

Tsukune follow Kyo into meeting room to fine Arata waiting for them. "So, why are you here Arata. Where is Lucy? Asked Tsukune looking around.

"She'll be here soon she had to make a stop" said Arata.

"Well I'll leave you too here, so I can take care of a few things see ya" said Kyo. Before Kyo could leave Tsukune grab him.

"Please Kyo don't leave me here by myself with her" said Tsukune.

"Now Tsukune be a man and just wait here I promise I wont take long ok, be back soon" said Kyo walking out the door.

"Can we just talk Tsukune I really do miss are talks" said Arata. She got out of her seat and got closer to him then she saw it, Moka gift she left for Tsukune. Arata started to shake and about to fall until Tsukune grab her just in time.

"What the matter Arata are you not feeling well, I can call Lucy or Kyo to come back to take you back to the hotel" asked Tsukune.

"I-I'm find Tsukune I don't need them, I need you. How could you let her mark you hers so soon Tsukune. You know that I still love you" said Arata crying.

"Arata please don't cry, I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings, but you hurt me as well and I hope that you will move on and fine someone else" said Tsukune.

"I-I don't want someone else Tsukune I love you and only you" said Arata. She grab his hand and took him to the recording room. "Tsukune I wrote a song for you just for you it will tell you how much I really care for you" said Arata.

She got on to the piano and start playing and singing

I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so

I should have held on tight I never shoulda let you go

I didn't know nothing I was stupid, I was foolish I was lying to myself

I could not fathom that I would ever be without your love

Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself

'Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me But I thought I knew everything

I'd never fail The feeling that I'm feeling now

that I don't hear your voice Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
>'cause I don't have a choice Oh,<p>

what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side Right here,

'cause baby

(We belong together)

When you left I lost a part of me It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby, please 'Cause we belong together

Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'till the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody there

Oh, baby baby, we belong together

I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind Bobby Womack's on the radio saying to me

: "If you think you're lonely now"

Wait a minute this is too deep (too deep) I gotta change the station

so I turn the dial Trying to catch a break

and then I hear baby face I only think of you and it's breaking my heart

I'm trying to keep it together but I'm falling apart

I'm feeling all out of my element I'm throwing things,

crying Trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong

The pain reflected in this song it ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside

I need you, need you back in my life, baby

We belong together

When you left I lost a part of me It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby, please

'Cause we belong together

Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'til the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody there

Oh, baby baby

we belong together, baby!

When you left I lost a part of me It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby, please

'Cause we belong together

Then she stop singing and playing the piano with tears in her eyes. "Arata I will always love you as a friend, but I can't love you like a lover would I'm sorry" said Tsukune.

She got up from the piano and tackle him to the ground. "Tsukune I can't lose you, Moka is just playing you, just to toy with me. Can you say that you can't love me after this" asked Arata holding him down and kissing him with force. She keep on kissing him until he finally broke and kiss her back.

"I know some where deep down your heart that you still have some feeling for me, and I know Moka can never ever get rid of them, so please Tsukune I'm begging you to get rid of Moka as your mate." said Arata then she started to kiss his neck.

"I'm sorry I can't do ask you wish Arata, Moka has always been their for me, helping me, protecting me, I love her. Why can't you understand that" asked Tsukune. He felt pain and tears on his right side of his neck.

Arata sunk her fangs into his neck drinking his blood. every time he tries to move she tighten her grip around him. "You drinking to much Arata you going to make me pass out" said Tsukune trying to pull her off. Within ten minutes he blackout, Arata release her fangs from his neck and wipe away any blood he had on his neck. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" said Arata holding Tsukune to her.

"Did you really had to drink so much of his blood Arata you could've killed him" said Kyo leaning on the door.

"He's not dead I just took enough to make him pass out. Did you do as I said yet Kyo I want to hurry up and put my plan into action" said Arata kissing Tsukune head.

"Yes everything is set and here the drug that your father gave me. He said do not give him to much or it will turn any vampire go on a rampage and he said that he wish everything will go your away Arata" said Kyo tossing the pills to her.

"Did my couisn show up at Moka yet" said Arata

"Yea, he their he waiting for the call" said Kyo. She laid Tsukune down and took out another bottle pouring the drugs in it. " give this to him and tell him that its for when his hunger gets to him. Take him to Mokas room so he can see his so call lover" said Arata.

"What if this get out of hand Arata and he kills your cousin, or he fines out what the hell you been up to he will never ever forgive you. As your right hand man I'm telling you to be carefully I don't want you hurt" said Kyo.

"I wont get hurt, and for my cousin I don't really care what happens to him. He has no choice, but to listen to me. I'm am next head of the family, now I can't wait for the show to start" said Arata.

Kyo pick up Tsukune and put him into the car, by the time they got back to the room it was dark. Kyo text Arata cousin to tell him to start. Now all he had to do is wait until Tsukune woke up. 

Moka got out of the shower and dry her hair off. She walk into her bedroom and turn on the light to fine a half neck guy sleep in her bed.

"Hey wake up you have to leave my boyfriend will be on his way and he might kill you" said Moka trying to wake the guy up.

"Come on just lay with me just a few minutes then I get up and we can go get something to eat." said the guy pulling Moka close to him.

"Get the hell off of me and leave now, I do not know who the hell you are. But you about to cross a line real quick" said Moka getting madder trying to get out of the man hands. 

Tsukune woke in Kyo car, "Hey buddy its about time you woke up Lucy had to cancle her meeting with you and Arata. How are you feeling sleepy head." asking Kyo.

"Like hell my throat is burning and my head hurt" said Tsukune.

"Here take this, but only take one it will help you with your head and your thirst" said Kyo tossing a bottle to him and some tomato juice. Tsukune pop the pill and drunk the juice. He look in his pocket for his room, but couldn't fine it all he found was Moka room key.

"Is everything ok Tsukune" asked Kyo

"Yea, I think that I lost my room key, but I have Moka I need talk to her anyways see you later" said Tsukune getting out of the car and walking into the holte.

"I'm sorry Tsukune" said Kyo holding Tsukune room key. 

Tsukune walk all the way to the fourth and side Moka room key door open. He stop dead in his tracks we he heard her talking to someone in her room. "You need to leave my boyfriend will be here any minute" said Moka. Tsukune walk to her bedroom door and kick in the door.

"What the hell is this Moka" said Tsukune dark and cold in his voice.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

He is mine

Chapter 15

Moka push the guy off of her and ran to Tsukune side, "Tsukune it isn't what it looks like. I don't even know this guy, I being trying to get this man to leave and plus I think that he is drunk.

Tsukune look into her eyes and seen that she was telling the truth. He walk over to the bed and pick the drunk man up and toss him out the door, before Tsukune had the chance to close the door, the drunken man stop him from closing it.

"What do you mean that you don't know me, we spent time together every time he's at the studio. I even have pictures to show, don't break my heart princess and I have your room key" said the man. Taking the pictures out of his jacket to show Tsukune.

Tsukune hand broke the door knob, "I'm going to tell you this once and only once stay the hell away from her, and if you ever come back I promise to break all of your bones do I make myself clear" said Tsukune.

"You can't even hurt a fly I'm strong than you fool" said the man showing off his fangs to Tsukune.

"Oh, really let's see then take your best shot. You just made me mad" said Tsukune showing off his fangs. The man got up and try to hit Tsukune, but his fist never even made contact. Tsukune was holding on tight to the man fist. "Is that all you got, sorry buddy you lose" said Tsukune then he broke the guys hand.

He was about to break the other until Moka stop him, "Tsukune stop your going to make others come out their rooms to see what going on, boy you should leave while you still got a chance" said Moka dragging Tsukune back into the room and closing the door. 

The man smile and took out his phone, "Hello" said Arata.

"My dear cousin its done, I need you to send a car to pick me up I need to go to the hospital he broke my hand" said the guy.

"ok just stand outside and a car should be out there" said Arata then she hung up the phone. 

Moka made sure the door shut tight and lock, she walk up to Tsukune about to give him a hug. Until she saw that he was moving away from her. "Stop it Tsukune why are you moving away from me, I told you that I didn't do anything with that man don't you believe me" said Moka.

"I don't know anymore, so much had happen. First Arata broke my heart by kissing my best friend and now you laying in bed with a drunk man who said that you two been seeing each other behind my back." said Tsukune.

Moka seal started to glow. Tsukune could see on Moka face that she was getting madder by the minute. He was about to walk pass her and leave her room, until she tackle him to the ground.

"Aono Tsukune you're the only person that I love and would give my life to. You have to look me in the eyes to see that I'm telling the truth nothing happen." said Moka. Tsukune look her in the eyes and he saw everything he needed, she was telling the truth to him.

She took his hand and rip off her seal, "my inner self wants to speak to you." said Moka. Tsukune try he best to wiggle free from her grip, but couldn't.

"**Tsukune don't ever think that me and that low class vampire are the same. You are my love one and I'll never let you go. Now for your punishment you are now allow to leave my sight, now give me your blood**" said Moka kissing his neck before biting into it.

Moka sat up quickly and gave Tsukune a shock look. "**Tsukune what did you eat or drink last**" said Moka. "Well I had some fruit, and I had some medicine for my head why do you ask" said Tsukune.

"**Because something is off about your blood, where are you going tomorrow**" said Moka. "I have to go back to the recording studio, then we all leave here and go back to the school grounds to drop everyone off then I have to go back home and have my mother and father sign a few papers' said Tsukune.

"**Then I'm coming with you, I don't want to leave you with Arata by yourself**" said Moka leaving her bite marks all over Tsukune neck.

"Moka there nothing to worry about Arata won't do anything. I wish that the both of you stop fighting with her." said Tsukune.

"**That's not going to happen my dear sweet boy. You don't know what a female vampire will do to keep or to get what they truly want.**" said Moka.

"Well at least you are being honest, but I can still hope that you two will get along soon. Oh that reminds me Moka I need to stay here for the night I lost my room key" said Tsukune.

"**Ok I have no problem with you staying me, that makes me happy that my Tsukune came to me and not the others**" said Moka making Tsukune blush.

Tsukune grab a pillow and was getting ready to lay on the couch until Moka glare at him. "What's the matter Moka, why are you mad" said Tsukune.

"**Because you about to sleep in the living room, we already slept in the same bed before, so what the problem**" said Moka tapping her foot.

"Because that man laid his head in your bed, I refuse to lay my head down, where he laid at my dear Moka" said Tsukune laying down and covering his face. He felt Moka laying on top of him and wrapping her arms around him.

"**Well then my little brat I'm laying with you then**" said Moka. Tsukune started to turn beet red then he started to smile.

"Hey, Moka would you let me singing you a song. I wrote it just for you." asked Tsukune. Moka started to blush and turn her head away from him.

"**Y-You don't have to Tsukune just go to sleep**" said Moka putting her face in his chest. He started to laugh at her.

"Oh ok then I guess you hear it when my album comes out or a sing it to hundreds of people." said Tsukune. Moka sat up with a shock look on her face.

"**Let me hear it first before you go singing it all around the country**" said Moka.

"Nope now you have to wait goodnight Moka," said Tsukune closing his eyes.

"**That not fair Tsukune sing it,**" said Moka, Tsukune would not answer her a few minutes of shaking him.

"**Fine don't sing it, goodnight Tsukune**" said Moka, she kiss his head and fell asleep on his chest.

TBC


End file.
